A partir de maintenant
by veronique2
Summary: La vie reprend son cours pour Lucas et Yann. La suite de leur histoire, après la fin de la série. Fic a multiples chapitres. this is based on the french adaptation of eyewitness. Les innocents.
1. Chapter 1

Notes de l'auteur : Ceci est une suite à la fic ensemble . Mais j'ai décidé de laisser "ensemble " en one shot. Un peu comme une conclusion de la série.

Cette nouvelle fic est mon interprétation de ce qui arrive après. Je voulais rester encore un peu avec Lucas et Yann et essayer d'imaginer la suite de leur histoire.

J'espère que ça vous plaiera. Je vais tenter de faire de mon mieux.

Chapitre 1

Les journées passées à l'hopital étaient longues pour Lucas. Sa mère ne pouvait plus rester tout le temps auprès de lui, même si elle faisait son père avait repris le journées de Lucas étaient rythmée par l'ennui et les séances de rééducation.

Yann lui rendait visite après les cours, quasiment chaque jour. Sauf lorsqu'en il allait voir sa mè denière avait du reprendre sa cure. Aux vues des circonstances particulères, la clinique avait accepté de la garder et de recommencer le programme depuis le début.

D'après les dire de Yann, Anne Desgrange prenait sa cure très au sérieux cette avait changé pour le mieux en ce qui concernait la famille de Yann: L'horrible affaire avait servi d'électrochoc pour tout le oncle et soeur s'étaient réconciliés. Yann était transformé. Le poids énorme qu'il portait sur ces épaules en moins, son petit ami était rayonnant Et quand Yann était heureux, Lucas l'était aussi. C'était aussi simple que cela.

Hélene et Yann était aussi devenu très proches. Quant à lui,il venait enfin d'apprendre qu'il pourrait regagner sa maison le lendemain. Il avait hâte.

"C'est génial" déclara Yann.

"Ouais, j'en peux plus d'être ici."

"Et pour le lycée? Tu reprends quand?"

"Pas avant une ou deux semaines" répondit Lucas.

Yann semblait pensif. Avant même que Lucas ne puisse dire quelque chose, il enchaina.

" J'ai laissé chez toi, tous les cours que tu dois rattrapper. J'ai tout bien organisé pour que ça soit le plus facile pour toi. Va falloir que tu te mettes au boulot dès que tu rentres".

Lucas équarquilla les yeux.

"T'es sérieux là? J''avais plutot dans l'idée de rattrapper toutes les séries que j'ai du laisser en plan, pour m'occuper."

"L'un n'empèche pas l'autre tant que tu organises bien ton fais comme si tu étais au lycée, mais chez toi. Le matin tu fais les 2h de maths puis 2h de français. Ensuite pause déjeuner, tu te fais un épisode de la serie que tu veux, puis l'après midi 1h30 d'histoire géo et 1h d'anglais,1h de sciences physiques et après tu peux te detendre. C'est un exemple de journée type que je te donne. .."

Lucas éclata de rire. Son petit ami était tombé sur la tête.

"Je suis très sérieux Lucas" Le rire de Lucas fut stoppé dans son élan. Le jeune blond avait ce regard perçant qui exprimait o combien, il ne prenait pas sa à la légère.

Il s'expliqua.

" T'as raté un mois de cours! c'est énorme, dans quelques mois, c'est le bac de français! Tu peux pas perdre de points! l'année prochaine c'est le bac, et il est hors de question que tu rates ton bac, que tu rempiles pour une année au lycée alors que je n'y serai plus En plus,Je te rappelle que tu as eu des sales notes ces derniers temps."

Les arguments de Yann firent mouche. Lucas adressa un regard plein d'amour et d'affection à son copain. Ce dernier pensait à l'avenir. A leur avenir. C'était adorable.

"Approches " lui dit doucement Lucas. Il le tira gentiment à lui, passa sa main contre sa joue et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Puis ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Lucas avec une lueur d'espièglerie dans les yeux.

"Va falloir que tu passes tous les soirs pour m'interroger,corriger mes exercices..." suggèra t'il.

Yann lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Lucas, ui rendit la pareille en lui addressant un regard qui exprimait son adoration envers lui. Il déclara alors:

"Avec un prof aussi déterminé, beau et sexy... Y a pas plus belle motivation.C'est mention très bien que j'aurais à ce bac."

"Je tiens le pari." Annonça Yann avant d'ecraser à nouveau ses lèvres contre celle de Lucas.

Le lendemain, les parents de Lucas vinrent chercher leur fils pour le ramener enfin chez eux. Eric, le père de Lucas, était soulagé que le plus dur soit passé pour son fils. Il aimait profondément son garçon.

Il était tout excité, car il avait préparé une surprise pour le retour de Lucas. Il était bien décidé à se rapprocher de l'enfant qu'il avait failli perdre. Si Lucas était décédé, il ne s'en serait jamais remis. Et même si l'annonce de son homosexualité avait un gros choc pour lui, tout ce qui comptait c'etait que son gamin, fut en vie,se sentait en sécurité et aimer.

Plus jamais, Lucas ne devrait mettre sa vie en danger par peur de ses réactions. Il se demandait comment il en était arrivé à perdre la confiance de son fils à ce point. Certes, il n'était pas toujours très adroit dans sa communication. Mais lui et Lucas avait toujours eu une relation complice. Il n'avait de cesse de le soutenir dans sa passion pour le vtt. Et Il lui semblait toujours avoir exprimé combien il était fier de lui.

Puis Yann était entré dans la vie de son fils. Le père de Lucas n'allait certes pas gacher ce moment, en pensant au petit ami de son fils, qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas blairer et ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait accepté l'orientation sexuelle de son fils, que cela allait changer le mauvais feeling qu'il avait au sujet de Yann.

A peine sortis de la voiture, Eric demanda à son fils de fermer les yeux. Leila n'avait jamais vu son mari aussi impatient.

Lucas était curieux. Il connaissait bien son père, et avait deviné depuis quelques jours, qu'il allait faire de son retour, quelque chose de spécial. Il repensa à ce jour à l'hopital peu après qu'il était sorti du coma.

"Je t'aime mon fils."

Son père avait les traits si fatigués." Lucas, ça ne changera jamais, quoi que tu fasses, qui que tu sois. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. Ne doute jamais plus ." Et il avait fondu en larmes.

Il n'avait jamais vu son père pleurer. Cette image lui resterait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire.

"Tu peux ouvrir les yeux " ordonna son père gaiement.

Ce qu'il fit. Devant lui se trouvait un velo tout terrain flambant neuf. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Le must du must. Lucas en avait rêver de ce VTT, mais il coutait une fortune.

Il se précipita pour l'examiner sous toutes ces coutures.

"Biensur, c'est encore un peu trop tôt, mais c'est l'affaire de quelques semaines encore, avant que tu fasses de nouveaux exploits avec".

"Merci! oh merci! "

Lucas serra son père dans ces bras. Il était aux anges. Leila en profita pour immortaliser ce moment, en les prenant en photos.

Eric commença alors à detailler à Lucas, toutes les performances que ce vélo pourrait lui permettre de réaliser. Même si son fils les connaissaient déja par coeur. Il en avait tellement révé de ce VTT.

Lucas sorti son portable de sa poche.

"Tu peux le prendre en photo?" Avec ces bequilles, ce n'était pas possible pour lui de tenir debout et de prendre une photo en même temps.

"Une photo? Tu sais, je vais pas le rendre à la boutique... " plaisanta son père.

"Je sais, c'est pour montrer à Yann. Faut qu'il voit ça!"

Heureusement que Lucas avait le regard fixé sur son cadeau, sinon, il aurait vu l'expression de son père s'assombrir. Leila, accourru auprès de son mari, lui passa le bras à la taille et le pinça légérement. Eric comprit de suite et se força à sourire.

"Attends, j'ai une meilleure idée. Prends moi en photo avec" .

Leila sentit son mari se raider comme un piquet contre lui. Lucas ne se rendit compte de rien, tellement , il était content. Et la photo fut prise. Lucas l'examina avec attention. Il tapa un rapide message et la photo fut envoyée à Yann.

Ce dernier, était en interclasse, dans les couloirs quand il reçu le SMS.

"C'est LE vtt?, grave la classe " tapa t'il sur son écran.

La réponse s'afficha de suite.

"Oui! c'est celui là! Hate de te voir."

"Moi aussi. A ce soir".

La sonnerie retentit, et Yann entra tout sourire dans la salle de classe.

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur: Voici donc le chapitre 2. Merci à tout ceux qui lisent et suivent et me laissent leur avis. ça fait toujours grand plaisir.

Chapitre 2

La première chose que Lucas fit en entrant dans sa chambre, fut d'observer celle ci. Les murs étaient couverts de photos de ses compétitions de VTT depuis son plus jeune âge.

Mais aussi de ces idoles dans ce milieu. Il réalisa qu'il avait bien failli ne plus remettre les pieds dans cet endroit.

II alluma son ordinateur et son imprimante qu'il connecta à son téléphone portable. Il était plus que temps. Il ouvrit le dossier où se trouvait les photos, en parcoura plusieurs, de lui et de Yann ou de Yann seul. Il en séléctionna trois.

La première était une photo de Yann seul. Il était en haut de colline. Là où il y a cette vue magnifique des montagnes, du lac et de la ville. Un lieu qui était aussi devenu un de leur point de rendez-vous.

Lucas se souvenait de cet aprés midi là.Yann était arrivé depuis plus d'une semaine et il ne semblait pas se lasser de ce paysage. Son regard et ses pensées se perdaient dans la beauté des lieux dont il était témoin.

Lucas lui était hypnotisé par Yann. Il s'en rappellait encore comme si c'était hier. Il pouvait encore sentir son coeur battre la chamade. Yann lui avait demandé de le prendre en photo avec la vue derrière.

Il se rémémora avec quelle vitesse il avait saisi son téléphone pour saisir l'instant et l'opportunité d'avoir une photo de son ami alors que ce dernier venait de sortir son propre téléphone de sa poche.

"C'est bon je gère! mon tel a une meilleure résolution que le tien pour les photos ". Un mensonge déclaré avec une belle assurance.

Avec le recul, il paraissait évident, maintenant que Yann ne semblait pas si dupe que ça. L'expression de ce dernier sur cette photo etait si belle. Clairement une de ses photos favorites.

Il se souvint qu'après cela, Yann avait suggéré de prendre Lucas en photo qui fut chose faite Ainsi ils possédaient chacun une photo de l'autre avec le fabuleux arrière plan. Première photo d'une longue série à venir.

la seconde photo qui fut selectionnée, était un selfie d'eux deux. Lucas éclata de rire en se remémorant les circonstances de cette photo. En grand fan de Hunger games, Lucas avait déclaré que les bois, était l'arène et avait suggéré un jeu de role. Il se rappela de la tête incrédule de son ami à cette proposition.

Si Lucas ne s'était pas senti à l'aise en la présence du jeune homme, jamais il n'aurait pu proposer un truc pareil. C'était un peu gamin... mais il était d'humeur. Et Yann ne le jugeait jamais.

" Okay... Comment ça se passe?" demanda Yann.

" Simple, tu es bléssé, je viens de te sauver la vie . Ma flèche a atteint l'enemi..."

"Ah ok, donc si je comprends bien , je suis Peeta et toi Katniss?" interrompit Yann amusé.

Sauf que Lucas avait eu un gros coup de stress à s'oublier de la sorte. Peeta et Katniss. Peeta bléssé, la scène de la grotte, les baisers. Il était tombé sur la tête , c'était pas possible.

"Bah, comme tu veux, non pas forcément Peeta, j'ai dit ça au hasard." Il était mortifié et sa voix montrait de l'agacement.

"Peeta ça me va! Il est déchire grave, risquer sa vie, pour protéger la vie de la fille qu'il aime, c'est badass". A ces mots, Yann l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux.

L'ironie de la chose... pensait Lucas. Ils avaient eu,eux aussi, à vivre leur propre hunger games. Sa main se mit à trembler sur la souris. Il prit une grande inspiration. Ronan Berg était mort. Ils étaient en sécurité.

Bref, après cela, l'idée du jeu de role fut abandonnée et ils entrèrent dans un vaste débat sur qui de Gale ou de Peeta, Katniss était amoureuse. Il aimait ces discussions passionnés qu'il pouvait avoir avec Yann.

Et plus tard, ils avaient pris une photo d'eux, pour faire style, tribu du district 12 en hommage à Katniss et Peeta.

Lucas hésita à imprimer cette photo. Elle était lourde de sens. Il ordonna l'impression de celle ci. Ils avaient un air sérieux sur cette photo.

Il se saisit d'un marqueur noir et nota sur la photo le mot : Réel

Enfin la troisième,était une photo , prise après leur réconciliation. Tous d'eux étaient appuyés contre un arbre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Lucas donnait un bisous sur la joue de Yann qui avait un sourire béant.

Il épingla la premiére et la deuxième photo sur son mur de photos. Quant à la troisieme, il trouva un petit cadre pour la mettre dedans et le posa sur son bureau

Il repensa au chemin parcouru. Il avait le droit maintenant, d'afficher ce genre de photos. De Yann et lui.

Son attention , fut soudain retenue par deux gros classeurs. Les cours qu'avaient ramené Yann. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir autant à rattraper. Il ouvrit le premier classeur. Tout était parfaitement organiser, par date , ordre de priorité à étudier, mais Yann avait également fait fiches d'explications. Toutes écrites à la main.

Cela avait du lui prendre un temps considérable à réaliser. Et les notes étaient personnalisées avec des petites phrases d'encouragements et d'affections. Yann savait si prendre pour le faire fondre. Et le faire fondre avec des cours de maths, c'était vraiment un exploit.

Lucas s'étira. Il se saisit de feuilles blanches et d'un stylo.

"C'est parti " déclara t'il à voix haute.

Il ne vit pas les deux heures qu'ils étaient écoulées quand sa mère ouvrit la porte

"Je t'ai fait ta tarte préférée. Je viens de la sortir du four." Elle pensait trouver son fils devant l'ordi à regarder des videos, pas à travailler ses cours.

"Super, je termine, j'en ai pour cinq/dix minutes max et j'arrive."

"D'accord " Leila, remarqua la photo de son fils et Yann sur le bureau. Elle se demandait si elle allait finir par s'habituer à l'idée, non pas qu'elle avait le choix. Son fils était gay. C'était comme ça.

" Tu as bien fait de mettre ces nouvelles photos ", dit t'elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

" Ca sent une bonne odeur de tarte " dit son mari en entrant quelques instants après dans le salon.

"Pour Lucas " déclara t'elle. " Tu sais que notre fils, est en train de rattraper ses cours et de travailler ".

"Sérieux?."

"Oui"

"Je vais le voir..."

"Eric, laisse le finir, il va venir manger sa tarte."

"Oh d'accord".

"Il a mis des photos de lui et Yann dans sa chambre..." Il fallait qu'elle prépare son mari.

"Je vais me décrasser, je suis encore plein de sciures".

Leila comprit que la discussion était close. Son mari venait de se refermer comme une huitre.

Yann reçu un sms de Lucas alors que celui sortait du lycée.

"J'ai terminé ta journée 1, français, maths, histoire. Dépèches- toi"

"J'arrive " répondit Yann.

Il allait monter sur son vélo, quand Vincent l'interpella.

"Yann, attends..."

"Putain, pas lui" soupira Yann.

"Qu'est ce que tu me veux?" Yann ne supportait pas Vincent. C'était un emmerdeur, une vraie commère, et une langue de pute.

"J'ai entendu dire que Lucas était sorti de l'hopital..."

"Et?"

" Y a des rumeurs comme quoi, il aurait vu la tuerie...Tu sais quelque chose?"

Yann fixa Vincent avec dédain.

" T'es gentil, mais je parle pas aux cons, ça les instruit" et il fila plus vite que le vent en direction de chez Lucas.

"Tu lui as dit quoi?" fit Lucas inquiet et en colère. "Putain mais Yann, y a des personnes qui peuvent nous faire vivre un enfer dans ce bahut et toi , tu les provoques!"

Yann ne disait rien. Il savait que Lucas avait toutes les raisons d'être faché.

"Excuse moi, j'ai pas refléchi., je le supporte pas ce type. Il me sort pas les yeux".

"Va falloir apprendre à te controler" réprimanda Lucas. Yann allait retorquer quand, soudain il remarqua les photos que Lucas avait affichées dans l'aprés midi.

"Lucas.." Alors que Yann faisait fasse au mur de photos, Lucas s'approcha de lui par derrière et l'entoura de ses bras et déposa un baiser dans son cou.

Yann se retourna bien vite et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Un baiser plein d'ardeur, qui les mena directement sur le lit.

"Tu devrais pas corriger mes exercices?" demanda Lucas entre deux baisers.

"Si, mais rien ne dit que je dois le faire de suite" Fit Yann en enlevant son tee shirt.

Une semaine plus tard.

" Je suis impressionné Mr Moreau " Dit Yann en utilisant un ton de professeur. " Vous avez tout bon ".

"C'est grace à vous professeur" Dit lucas d'une voix langoureuse. "J'ai quasi terminé tout votre programme, je suis pret à reprendre le lycée"

Yann était très fier.

" A ce propos, on fait comment? Je veux dire , on agit comment au lycée?" Yann s'était enfin décidé à lui poser la question. Une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment.

Quelque soit, la réponse, il s'y plierait. Mais malgré tout, il avait eu un peur de la poser.

"Euh, je sais pas... On agit.. Euh normal" décida Lucas.

"Ok, comme normal " Yann cacha sa deception en embrassant Lucas. Le petit espoir que Yann entrenait de s'afficher en couple au lycée, venait de s'envoler par la fenêtre.

A suivre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Lucas n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Son cerveau n'avait pas voulu s'arrêter de cogiter. Cela lui rappelait les très mauvaises nuits à se refaire le film de la tuerie ainsi que tout ce qui se passait avec Yann, sans compter les photos et Martial.

C'était le jour de son retour au lycée. Il était furieux de ne pas avoir pu dormir. De ce fait stressé, fatigué, c'était l'état idéal pour qu'il parte en vrille.

Heureusement que son médecin lui avait prescrit des cachets pour sa tension. Ce n'était qu'un traitement temporaire. Le temps que tout redevienne normal. Le médecin avait même donné le nom d'un spécialiste pour les syndromes post traumatiques.

Mais en ce qui concernait Lucas tout allait bien. Et il avait convaincu ses parents qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à reparler de tout ça. Il voulait oublier.

Première journée sans ses béquilles également. Il avait fait quelques tours de vélo ces derniers jours avec Yann. Pas d'acrobatie, juste une petite remise en route en douceur,histoire de pouvoir se rendre au lycée seul. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que son père le conduise pour ajouter du stress à la situation.

Il arriva sans encombre, c'était une belle journée ensoleillée qui commençait. Il déposa son vélo à l'endroit qui leur était destiné. Le vélo de Yann s'y trouvait déja.

Un surveillant vint à sa rencontre.

"Eh Lucas, content de te revoir"

"Salut"

"Le proviseur veut te voir avec la CPE, suis moi " ordonna le jeune surveillant.

Il s'avéra que le proviseur voulait le recevoir, pour lui assurer son soutient. Il avait été mis au courant de la situation. Lui et la CPE, voulaient l'avertir qu'il pourrait bénéficier d'un traitement plus favorable si il en éprouvait le désir et le besoin.

"Je gère " avait t'il répondu avant de sortir du bureau. A peine avait t'il refermer la porte que son coeur fit un bond, lorsqu'il aperçu Yann adossé au mur. Il l'attendait.

"J'ai eu le droit au speech aussi " informa Yann. "T'as une sale tête, tu n'as pas dormi". Ce n'était pas une question de la part du jeune homme, mais une constatation.

" Pas plus que toi , je dirais.." Yann esquissa un sourire.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent les couloirs peuplés de leurs camarades, Lucas pouvait sentir leurs regards braqués sur lui. Tout ce qu'il detestait.

"Fais pas.." commença Yann quand Lucas s'arrêta net et leur cria

"C'est bon, vous voulez ma photo ou quoi? Vous avez jamais eu d'accident!"

La journée allait être longue pensa Yann. Les élèves mumurèrent mais la plus part d'entre eux, reprirent leurs activités, message reçu.

"Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça " déclara Lucas " Allez viens on y va ".

Lucas sentait le poids de son sac à dos et une petite douleur s'était installée. Son corps était encore en train de récupérer. Yann le remarqua de suite.

"Donnes moi ton sac, je vais le porter".

"Merci" dit Lucas en le lui tendant. ll se sentit tout de suite mieux.

Vincent les remarqua.

"Oh c'est sympa, il porte ton sac... Quel chevalier servant " déclara t'il en les approchant.

Lucas ferma les yeux , un bref instant, pour se calmer. C'était Vincent, il avait toujours été ainsi. Il le faisait chier depuis la maternelle. Yann ne disait rien mais si ces yeux avaient eu les rayons laser de superman, Vincent n'aurait plus été de ce monde. Vincent évitait de regarder Yann.

"Alors, ça va mieux?" Demanda Vincent.

"J'ai survécu "

"ça me saoule , on se retrouve en classe" Dit Yann en les plantant là. Yann se demandait comment il pouvait laisser passer des reflexions pareilles sans rien dire. Comment d'ailleurs pouvait t'il leur parler, à tous ses hypocrites...

C'était la toute la différence entre Lucas et Yann. Yann n'était pas très sociable. Non pas que Lucas était un grand fan des reunions causettes. Mais il faisait le minimum pour s'intégrer et fondre dans la masse.

"Toujours aussi charmant ton pote, franchement, je comprends pas pourquoi tu traines avec lui." déclara Vincent.

"Parce que lui c'est pas un gros connard dans ton genre." rétorqua Lucas.

"Ok, je vois que tu n'es pas dans un bon jour... Je te laisse on se reparle plus tard ".

C'était là tout le problème de se connaitre depuis la petite école. Vincent savait que Lucas était plus grande gueule qu'autre chose. Que la limite de Lucas s'appelait Mr Eric Moreau. Et les remarques désobligeantes glissait sur Vincent, sans jamais l'atteindre.

Lucas gagna la salle de classe et reprit sa place auprès de Yann. Ce dernier n'était pas content.

"Va vraiment falloir, que tu mettes de l'eau dans ton gaz..." murmura Lucas à Yann d'une voix un peu énervée mais chargée d'inquiètude.

Yann ne répondit pas.

"On aurait du discuter de tout ça ... Yann c'est important, tu m'écoutes?."

"J'écoute le prof ".

Lucas prit la main Yann dans la sienne.

"Lache ma main, ça va se voir ". Conseilla Yann, un peu surpris par la démarche de son petit ami en pleine salle de classe.

" J'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'ils pensent."

Yann tourna la tête vers son petit ami d'un air incrédule.

"T'es sérieux là, c'est toi qui m'a dit hier, qu'on devait agir comme normal"

Le professeur les interpella.

"Bon Lucas et Yann,vous arretez les messes basses. Merci." Il montra le tableau "C'est ici que l'action se passe, tiens d'ailleurs Lucas vient au tableau ".

"On reparle de ça tout à l'heure" dit Lucas en se levant. La sonnerie de l'interclasse retentit. Lucas tira Yann par le bras, pour l'emmener dans un endroit plus discret. Manifestement, ils n'avaient pas la même définition du mot " normal ".

" C'est pas par là, la classe! Protesta Yann.

"Rien à battre, viens je te dis!"

Yann suivit Lucas.

Vincent toujours à l'affut de la moindre chose croustillante qui pourrait alimenter son blog et faire grimper les vues , les suiva discrètement. Il avait le flair pour les scandales. Et il était sur la piste de ces deux là, depuis un bon moment déjà. Il s'approcha discrètement , juste assez mais pas trop. ll était pret à filmer. Lucas semblait être très tendu.

"Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu as compris , quand je t'ai dis qu'on allait agir normalement?"

" Qu'on gardait le secret sur notre relation."

Lucas était sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

"Normal, c'est pas se cacher Yann!. Et a moins que tu penses qu'agir normal c'est pas être pd, c'est que cette fois c'est toi qui a un problème.!"

"J'en étais sur" pensa Vincent qui filmait tout.

"Tu veux dire..." Yann sembla réaliser son erreur.

"Oui c'est ce que je veux dire:! putain! "

"Mais.."

"Mais faut faire les choses biens! Tu voulais quoi? Qu'à peine arrivé, je te saute dessus, on a dit normal, c'est pas non plus exhib..." Ajouta Lucas.

"T'abuses un peu là..."

"Ouais mais t'as compris l'image non"

" Oui.. excuse moi., j'ai.. Pardon" fit Yann penaud. Le besoin de réconforter Yann se fit de suite sentir pour Lucas.

Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser. quand soudain ils entendirent un bruit, un gloussement plutot.

Vincent était là en train de filmer. "Merde" fit ce dernier.

Avant même que Lucas ne puisse réagir, Yann avait filé en direction de Vincent.

"Putain! mais non!" S'écria t'il en courant pour rattraper son petit ami qui était sur le point de cogner sur cette fouine de Vincent. Il le stoppa à temps.

"C'est un grand malade ton mec " Déclara à moitié surpris l'apprenti paparazzi. A moitié surpris, parce qu'il se rappelait comment il avait failli s'en prendre une quand il avait traité Lucas de roi de la pédale. Tout s'expliquait .

Yann gigotait fermement bloqué par les bras puissants de Lucas.

"Calmes toi Yann."

"Ecoutes ton copain " pesta Vincent,

" Toi ta gueule et t'en rajoutes pas " Déclara tout bas Lucas mais d'une voix très autoritaire.

Lucas avait un plan.

"Je doute que tu es assez sur ta vidéo, pour faire vraiment quelque chose..."

"N'en sois pas si sur, c'est du materiel de pointe mon tel."

" Vincent, je crois que Yann et moi, on a meilleur deal que ça à te proposer"

" Je t'écoute ".

"Mais t'es dingue Lucas!" s'agita Yann. " Je traite pas avec ce..." Lucas lui mit la main sur la bouche pour le faire taire.

"Tu me laisses deux minutes en tête à tête. On revient de suite!"

" Sauf que ça va bientot sonner la fin de l'interclasse."

" Deux secondes , je te dis. " Viens par là toi " dit 'il a Yann qui lançait des mauvais regards à Vincent.

"C'est exactement pour ça, que j'ai voulu gérer l'histoire avec martial seul et que je ne voulais rien te dire! " lui rappela Lucas.

Yann allait prendre la parole mais Lucas ne lui laissait pas en placer une.

"Fais moi confiance! Je gère. T'inquiètes." Son ton se radoucit et son regard plongea dans celui de Yann pour lui transmettre que tout irait bien ainsi que tout sa détermination.

"Je le connais, on a grandi ensemble. Je sais comment le prendre..." rassura Lucas.

"Ok" dit Yann.

La sonnerie retentit.

"Merde! " Lucas revint vite vers Vincent.

" On te donne l'exclu de notre coming out. Interview, photos, tu vas faire peter ton compteur de likes et de vues. Seul condition, c'est un article positif que tu ecris."

Vincent semblait réfléchir, il était plutot branché scandale.

"C'est ça ou je lui dis de te defoncer la gueule" déclara Lucas en faisant signe a Yann de se préparer.

Yann n'en croyait pas ces oreilles. Mais joua le jeu. Regard de Killer en place, les poings serrés, ça lui aurait fait vraiment plaisir de lui mettre un bon coup de poing à ce petit merdeux. Et en plus il aurait pu mettre ça sur le dos, du syndrome post traumatique. Tout bénéfice.

"Deal " Fit Vincent qui voyait le potenciel énorme d'une histoire pareille dans ce bled ou il ne se passait rien. Et peut être d'amorcer un virage de carrière.

"On fait ça, demain après midi, après les cours, ce soir , je peux pas."

"Ca marche " dit Lucas, en faisant un signe de la tête vers Yann pour qu'il acquièce aussi et baisse la garde. Ce que fit Yann.

Vincent repartit tout heureux et excité vers sa classe.

"Bon bah, on va être en retard..." Fit Lucas résigné.

" T'es juste pas croyable" annonça Yann.

"Alors c'est qui le boss!? " Fit Lucas avec un sourire de tombeur.

Yann se mit à rire.

" Vas y rigole, Mais Yann je suis sérieux, fait l'hypocrite de temps en temps avec les autres... Si tu le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi." implora Lucas..

"Je t'aime " Déclara Yann en le regardant plein d'amour. Ce qui avait pour habitude de désarmer totalement Lucas.

"Tais toi, on est en retard..."

Yann adorait comment Lucas devenait tout chose à chaque fois qu'il prononçait ces mots.

A SUIVRE


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Hélène était rentrée plus tôt que prévu du travail. Elle rejoignit Stéphane qui était dans l'enclos des chiens. Il leur donnait à manger.

"Je suppose que Yann et avec Lucas... " Devina t'elle.

"Oui, d'après ce que j'ai compris,ils sont chez un ami qui tient un blog, et ils vont faire leur coming out, par ce biais... "

Hélène leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Ouais, moi aussi, mais les jeunes de nos jours, je cherche plus trop à comprendre."

"Tu peux le dire." Souffla t'elle.

Elle prit Stephane dans ces bras et lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

"Dure journée?" Questionna Stéphane, qui voyait tout de suite que quelque chose tracassait son épouse.

"Non, la routine... Je suis entrain de boucler toute la paperasse sur la tuerie. J'ai l'impression d'écrire un roman."

"Ce n'est toujours pas terminé?" S'étonna Stéphane.

"La SRPJ nous à seulement fait parvenir ce matin, le reste des preuves."

"Typique. Tout est trop lent dans ce pays." Soupira son mari.

"J'ai téléphoné à Leila, pour lui dire que je passerai prendre Lucas demain à la sortie du Lycée. Il doit signer ses déclarations, les relires et..."

Stéphane sentit que sa femme était tendue. Et à la vue de sa tête quelque n'allait définitivement pas.

"Et...?"

"Dans ce que nous a envoyé la SRPJ, y a des nouveaux éléments, que je ne connaissais pas, qui m'ont surprise pour tout te dire."

"Tu peux m'en parler..?"

"Je suppose, c'est une affaire classée après tout... Ca concerne Yann et Lucas. Ce sont des photos."

"Comment ça?"

" Des photos d'eux,ensemble dans la cabane, dénudés... " Elle se racla la gorge puis poursuivit " Y a aussi des photos de Ronan Berg en train de tirer, et des gamins qui s'enfuient, on voit Lucas tirer".

Stéphane n'en revenait pas.

"Comment c'est possible?"

"Marial Lorca, l'ex employé d'Eric, était sur place. C'est lui qui a prit ces photos et je n'ai appris l'existence de tout ça, que ce matin.. La seule chose que je savais sur l'implication de Martial jusque là, c'est qu'il avait des fréquentations dans le milieu et qu'il utilisait la scierie comme planque pour eux."

"Et donc, il était là bas, ce soir là, et il a pris des photos de tout ce qui s'est passé...Pourquoi il n'a rien dit?"

"Parce qu'il était de mêche avec eux. Ce qui m'intrigue, ce sont les photos de Yann et Lucas...Et c'est ce que je dois déméler demain avec Lucas."

"Tu penses que Lucas était au courant de l'existence de ces photos?" Questionna Stéphane troublé.

"Je ne sais pas... Je crains qu'il y est une histoire de chantage. A vrai dire, j'en sais rien, ce ne sont que des suppositions. Mais, je me souviens que Lucas, était toujours sur le qui vive quand je mentionnais Martial et il m'avait aussi demandé ce qui lui était arrivé."

"Et pour Yann? Tu crois que si Lucas connaissait l'existence de ces photos, Yann le savait?"

"Difficile à ne peux pas poser la question à Yann de toute manière. Notre relation est sur les bons rails et je ne veux pas tout gacher. Et t'imagines si Lucas ne lui a rien dit, ou si lui aussi n'était pas au courant de la présence de Martial , des photos... Je ne peux poser la question qu'à Lucas."

Stéphane et Hélène étaient pensifs. Qu'allaient t'ils encore découvrir?

"J'ai demandé à Leila de ne rien dire. De ne pas le prévenir que je l'aménerai à la gendarmerie demain. Je lui ai dit que c'était pour qu'il ne stresse pas. Je vais le prendre par surprise."

"C'est une bonne tactique. Il sera prit de cours... Il n'aura pas le temps d'inventer un mensonge."

Hélène fronça les sourcils.

"Tu parles. Il a été capable de me mentir droit dans les yeux, sans sourciller, quand je suis allée le voir pour l'arme. Je me méfie de lui". Confia t'elle.

"J'avoue que j'ai du mal à accepter qu'il est mis la vie de Yann en danger,parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il était gay." Déclara Stéphane.

"J'ai beaucoup de mal aussi. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on le protége, on lui fait pas courir un danger mortel pour sauver sa réputation." Fit Hélène plus séchement.

"A sa décharge son père est pas commode. Tu n'as pas vu sa réaction à l'hopital quand Yann a embrassé Lucas, c'était violent."

"Je ne sais pas si c'est un argument suffisant pour que je lui pardonne."

Stéphane lui prit le bras avant qu'elle ne reparte pour l'intérieur de la maison.

"Hélène, ne te mets pas entre lui et Yann" Avertit Stéphane.

"J'en ai pas l'intention.. Juste signifier à Lucas ce que je pense de ses priorités."

"On ne sait pas grande chose de leur relation et de leur dynamique. C'est tout nouveau pour nous. Yann a un fort caractère, tu penses vraiment qu'il s'est fait mené par le bout du nez par Lucas?"

"Il est amoureux. ça rend aveugle." Déclara Hélène.

'Tu te braques sur Lucas, comme tu te braquais sur Yann..." S'exaspéra Stéphane. "Tu veux savoir si Lucas était au courant des photos, pour l'enquête, c'est normal.. Mais ne va pas trop loin. Yann peut très bien être au courant de bien plus de choses qu'on ne croit." Insista Stéphane.

Il était inquiet.

"Je passerai prendre Yann et Lucas à la sortie du lycée demain. Et je déposerai Lucas à la gendarmerie. Laisses moi faire... Je m'inquiète aussi, mais je vais esayer de discuter avec Yann pendant que Lucas sera avec toi. Je suis beaucoup plus diplomate, je verrais ce que je peux en tirer sans qu'il se sente menacé. Et tu te temporises avec Lucas. D'accord?"

"D'accord".

Une demie heure plus tard, Yann rentra à la maison.

"Tu as passé une bonne journée?" Demanda Stéphane. "Ca à donné quoi cette écriture d'article euh blog?"

" Ca m'a donné mal à la tête..." Annonça t'il en s'écroulant sur la canapé.

"J'ai eu l'impression d'etre Katniss, questionnée par Caesar, avec Lucas dans le role de Peeta le super communiquant."

Stéphane ne comprenait pas du tout à quoi il faisait référence.

"Ah euh... Mais au final, vous êtes contents du résultat?"

"Lucas a géré, moi ,j'ai survécu. On a du faire une quantité incroyable de photos, avant d'en trouver deux trois de biens. J'étais trop crispé. Lucas est toujours chez Vincent pour fignoler. Je suis parti, j'en pouvais plus." Soupira Yann.

Hèléne arriva avec un verre de jus d'orange pour Yann à la main.

"Tiens Yann " lui dit t'elle en lui tendant le verre.

"Merci"

La sonnerie du téléphone de Yann retentie; Il décrocha immédiatement.

"Ok, je vais voir ça de suite".Dit t'il au téléphone.

Le jeune adolescent monta quatres à quatres les escaliers qui le menèrent à sa chambre. L'article était en ligne: les photos et même la vidéo où on les voyait se faire un petit bisou pour faire mignon. Une idée de Vincent.

Il fallait reconnaitre qu'il avait du talent. C'était remarquablement mise en page, attrayant. Il n'allait pas relire le contenu, il avait l'impression de le connaitre par coeur. Il se précipita sur les commentaires par contre. Il y en avait déja quelques uns.

"Quoi Lucas est gay? Trop choquée! trop deg... Pourquoi c'est toujours les plus beaux qui sont homos! la vie est injuste. Pars me pendre."

"Franchement, je m'en doutais... aucune surprise pour moi."

" Mais c'est degoutant."

"Ta gueule on est en 2017! du con., ils sont trop mignons! ah ca y est je ship à fond... bravo les gars pour le coming out! "

"Je vois qu'il y a encore des personnes à notre époque avec une ouverture d'esprit qui date du temps ou on brulait les sorcières... N'écoutez pas les rageux, qui ont une vie si minable qu'ils n'ont rien d'autres à faire que juger les autres".

" Yann, pourquoi tu as choisi Lucas! Si tu le plaques, je te ferais signe"

Yann se mit à rire. Il rappela Lucas.

"Je viens de lire les commentaires." informa Yann à Lucas.

"Moi aussi, ça va le faire on dirait "

"Ouais.. J'ai un admirateur secret " Dit Yann d'un ton taquin.

"Il a aucune chance. Le pauvre " enchérit Lucas.

" C'est clair". Affirma Yann.

Le lendemain, au lycée, Yann et Lucas avaient l'impression d'être le centre du monde. Toute la matinée, des regards curieux, des encouragements, quelques attitudes dédaigneuses aussi. Mais rien de dérangeant.

" On est finalement bien en 2017 ici" Déclara Yann en l'embrassant rapidement sur les lèvres pendant la pause déjeuner.

"Ouais, et mon père aussi est arrivé en 2017 " Fit Lucas en souriant.

Dans l'après midi, les gens étaient déja passés à autre chose. Le gros buzz de l'après midi, l'annonce de la possible reformation du groupe one direction, pour un tout dernier album.

Comme prévu, Lucas fut déposé par Stéphane à la gendarmerie après les cours.

"On pourrait attendre Lucas, ici," proposa Yann, " il a juste a relire de trois papiers et les signer c'est ça? Ca prendra pas très longtemps."

" En fait, ça risque de prendre un peu plus de temps. Hèléne m'a dit qu'il y avait eu des nouveaux éléments apparus et qu'elle voulait interroger Lucas à ce sujet. Donc je te propose qu'on aille en centre ville, manger une glace."

"Quels nouveaux éléments?" questionna de suite Lucas.

"Elle ne m'as pas dit, secret défense...tout ça..." répondit Stéphane.

Les photos pensa de suite Yann. Ils ont fini par trouver les photos. Ni lui, ni Lucas n'avaient parlé de l'existence de celles ci, du chantage, et du cambriolage de Lucas. Il devait prévenir son petit ami de suite. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et tapa un message en espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

" Stéph m'a dit que H avait nouveaux éléments. Sans doute les photos. Prépares toi."

L'oncle de Yann comprit tout de suite ce que faisait Yann. Il n'avait pas laché cette information par hasard. ¨Mais pour voir sa réaction. Son neveu était donc au courant pour les photos

De son coté, Lucas était assis dans le bureau d'Hélène alors que celle ci était retenue à l'exterieur de celui ci à cause d'une question d'un collègue. Il reçu le sms de Yann.

Son coeur fit un bond.

"Putain!"

C'était un piège pensa t'il.

Il répondit rapidement à Yann.

"T'inquiètes, je gère."

A peine son téléphone remis dans sa poche, Hélène entra dans le bureau et s'installa à son fauteuil.

Pendant ce temps, Yann était avec stéphane, qui lui aussi était en mission, pour essayer de percer un peu le fonctionnement des deux jeunes ados. Il ne voulait pas que son neveu soit engagé dans une relation toxique. Sous ces airs indépendants et mature, il le savait fragile. Mais avant d'aboutir à des conclusions. Il lui fallait obtenir des réponses...

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Stéphane et Yann s'étaient installés en terrasse au soleil. On venait de leur apporter leur coupe de glace. Yann paraissait un peu ailleurs. Il n'était pas difficile pour l'oncle de deviner où les pensées de son neveu se trouvaient.

"Alors ce coming out, blog...? Il en est ressorti quoi?" Commença t'il.

Yann haussa les épaules.

"Au final, on se tracassait pour pas grand chose. Mais c'était une bonne façon de faire."

"Tant mieux." répondit Stéphane rassuré avant de continuer " Tu sais que si jamais il y avait le moindre problème au lycée à ce sujet, tu pourras nous en parler. Avec Hélène, on est à 100% avec vous."

Yann acquièça, tout en prenant une cuillèrée de sa glace. Ce n'était pas si facile pour Stéphane, Yann n'était pas très causant.

Yann pensait à Lucas.

"Tu t'inquiètes pour Lucas" Devina Stéphane.

"Un peu, on aimerait vraiment tracer un trait sur cette histoire.." dit évasivement Yann.

"Je t'avoue que nous aussi. Biensur, on a pas la moindre idée de ce que vous du traverser, et c'est justement ce qui nous angoisse. On s'inquète encore énormément." Avoua Stéphane.

"Pourquoi c'est fini non?"

"Oui, mais ça n'empèche pas qu'en tant qu'adultes et parents, on s'est vraiment senti en dessous de tout. On a vraiment pas été à l'écoute... "

"C'est pas votre faute, vous pouviez pas savoir..." Dit Yann.

"On aurait du comprendre certains signes. Je suis désolé. On est désolé." Renchérit Stéphane.

Le jeune adolescent hocha la tête pour exprimer sa compréhension.

"On s'inquiète toujours, ce que vous avez vécu, ce n'est pas anodin."

"Tout va bien " insista Yann.

"Tu sais Hèléne, dans son métier, elle a vu des choses difficiles. Il lui arrive de faire des cauchemars." Confia t'il.

" Ah oui?"

"C'est aussi pourquoi, elle met beaucoup de distance entre les gens et elle. Elle se protège aussi. Elle a fait parfois, l'erreur d'être trop proche de gens qu'elle n'a pas pu sauver ce qui l'a vraiment rongé de l'intérieur... Au fur et à mesure, elle a construit une carapace.. Tu comprends?"

"Je crois oui. j'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle." dit Yann.

" C'est pourquoi, si tu as besoin de parler de ce qui s'est passé, il ne faut pas hésiter. Et c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle on s'inquiète." Expliqua Stéphane.

"Ok. Mais j'ai pas grand chose à dire. Si je sens que ça va pas. Je vous en parlerez" Promis Yann.

Stéphane adressa un sourire plein d'affection à celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

"Yann, je peux te poser une question un peu personnel? Tu ne seras pas obligé de me répondre si tu n'es pas confortable avec le sujet. Mais c'est quelque chose que j'aimerai comprendre."

Le jeune homme se raidit sur sa chaise. Mais il ne voulait pas mordre la main qui lui était tendue. Il devait lui aussi faire des efforts.

"Ok, vas y".

"Comment tu t'es senti quand Lucas t'as demandé de ne rien dire sur ce qui s'était passé?"

Hélène faisait face à Lucas qui relisait ses dépositions.

"Il faut modifier certaines déclarations. En particulier, celle ou tu déclares que tu étais seul sur les lieux. Il faudrait que tu expliques pourquoi tu as caché la présence d'un deuxième témoin." Expliqua Hélène d'un ton professionnel et détaché.

"Vous êtes sérieux là? Faut que j'explique.C'est obligé?" S'indigna Lucas.

"On a la déposition de Yann qui explique pourquoi il s'est déclaré tardivement, il serait bon que la tienne soit en accord avec la sienne."

Lucas acquièça.

"Tu veux que je te lises sa déposition?" demanda Hélène.

"Non, c'est bon, je sais ce qu'il a dit , il me l'a raconté. Ecrivez pareil." fit Lucas.

Hélène prit une profonde inspiration et tout en rédigeant dit à haute voix ce qu'elle écrivait.

"Je sousignnée Lucas Moreau déclare de pas avoir révélé l'existence de la présence de Mr Yann Desgrange sur les lieux, par peur que la nature homosexuelle de notre relation soit mis au jour." Dit t'elle de but en blanc de sa voix calme mais glacée.

Lucas se sentit mal. Entendre ça comme ça. C'était violent. Une formulation terriblement crue et dénuée de tout contexte, d'émotions et de sentiments.

"Euh... Pardon, c'est un peu... " Il cherchait ses mots. " C'est ça mais... Ca me fait vraiment passer pour un salaud., c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça..."

Hélène croisa ses bras. Lucas devinait sans peine qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Elle ne s'énervait pas, tout passait dans ce regard gelé.

C'était pire que tout pensait Lucas. Il pensait à Yann, combien de fois, avait t'elle du le regarder ainsi? C'était horrible.

"Tu veux qu'on rajoute quelque chose?" dit t'elle toujours d'un ton très professionnel.

" Oui, rajoutez que dans un premier temps, je pensais avoir tué le tueur. Qu'il n'y avait donc plus de danger."

Hélène s'executa sans rien dire. Mais tout dans son expression trahissait que l'excuse ne lui semblait pas à la hauteur.

"Qu'est ce que je mets donc pour justifier le fait que tu as demandé au deuxième témoin de continuer de garder le silence après avoir apprit que celui ci n'était pas mort et qu'il était venu au lycée?"

Il faisait une belle journée ensoleillée, mais la température dans la pièce paraissait être en dessous de zero pour Lucas.

"J'ai demandé à Yann d'éviter le lycée, et les alentours, de rester chez lui."

Hélène se remémora la gastro imaginaire de Yann. Elle en découvrait donc les véritables raisons. Lucas poursuivit.

"On devait plus trop se voir non plus, pour pas attirer l'attention, c'était l'affaire de quelques jours, je me disais qu'il allait lacher l'affaire, si il ne voyait aucune trace de Yann. Jétais sur qu'il avait surement mieux à faire que de perdre son temps à chercher au mauvais endroit des témoins qui ne voulaient manifestement pas parler..."

Hélène reprit une seconde profonde inspiration. Elle nota tout ce que Lucas lui avait dit.

"Tu te rends compte des risques que tu as fait prendre à Yann?" souffla t'elle doucement.

"Bah on l'a plus revu. ça a marché." se défenda Lucas.

"Qu'est ce que tu en savais? C'était quand meme jouer avec la vie de Yann..." dit t'elle posément mais avec une pointe de repproche.

"Je surveillais..." se justifia Lucas avant de commencer à s'enerver "

" Et...Putain, j'en dormais plus, ne croyez pas que c'était facile pour moi. Ou que j'en avais rien a foutre!" S'agita Lucas. "J'étais pété trouille ".

Hélène leva les sourcils, clairement pas impressionée.

"Malgré tout, tu semblais avoir plus peur qu'on découvre ton homosexualité" insista t'elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'achetait pas son petit numéro. Sauf que ce n'était pas des mensonges. Lucas n'en dormait plus. Toutes ces nuits avaient été une suite de cauchemars éveillés et il n'y avait aucune solution.

" Vous ne comprenez pas. C'était pas ça la question."

"Ah bon?"

"Mon père, il aurait jamais accepté que je revois Yann. Et vous..."

"Moi?" fit t'elle piquée à vif.

"Croyez pas que Yann ne me parlez pas de vous. C'était clair que vous vous forciez avec lui. Qu'il était un poids, une obligation. Vous le guettiez sans cesse, à attendre la moindre erreur de sa part pour lui mettre le nez dedans."

Hélène en eu le souffle coupé. On le lui aurait planté un poignard dans le coeur, la douleur d'entendre ces mots n'auraient pas été différentes.

"Je m'inquiétais pour lui..."

C'était au tour de Lucas d'addressert un regard plein de haine à Hélène.

"Drole de manière de le montrer. En tout cas j'avais pas plus confiance en vous qu'en mon père. Mon père il m'aurait pas virer de chez moi! Ma mère elle l'aurait jamais laissé faire! Mais vous, rien ne me disait que vous alliez pas faire ses bagages et le renvoyer en foyer!"

Hélène encaissait comme elle pouvait les coups.

"On avait tout a perdre, aussi bien lui que moi" Dit Lucas très agité.

"Stéphane est son oncle.." Rappela T'elle.

"Un oncle qui s'est jamais occupé de sa soeur... C'est quoi votre argument là exactement.?" Gronda Lucas.

Hélène ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Manifestement, Yann qui ne se confiait à personne sur rien, ne se comporter pas du tout comme ça avec Lucas. Il était son confident.

"C'est Yann qui t'a dit qu'il craignait qu'on le renvoi?" Demanda t'elle en essayant de collecter ses émotions.

"Nan, Je crois que ça n'a lui à même pas traversé l'esprit. Et j'allais certainement l'angoisser plus en lui disant que c'était une possibilité. Ce qui est sur c'est que j'allais pas prendre ce putain de risque!". Explosa Lucas. "On avait juste besoin de temps putain! Vous n'imaginez pas la pression que c'était pour moi. "

il se calma quelque peu.

" Alors , oui être pd ça me posait un problème. Tout partait litteralement en vrille dans ma vie , et je voyais pas de solution. ¨Je pouvais pas être pd, et Yann il le comprenait pas. Si on était ensemble, comme ça,on était condamné... y avait pas de solutions! Pas d'avenir. C'était mort."

Hélène ressentit de l'empathie pour Lucas pour la première fois. C'était qu'un ado paumé et terrifié d'être séparé du garçon qu'il aimait. Et il n'avait pas assez d'expérience de la vie pour voir à long terme. Tout ne pouvait être que blanc ou noir.

"D'accord, je comprends." Admit Hélène. "C'est aussi notre faute tout ça..." concéda t'elle. "On a bientot terminé, j'ai une dernière question à te poser. On a recu des nouvelles preuves. Des photos de ce qui s'est passé à la scierie ce soir là... Elles ont été prises par l'ex employé de ton père Martial. Il était présent sur étais au courant?"

Lucas expira.

"Oui.. Il me l'avait dit. Ca a compliqué les putains de choses encore plus! " confessa Lucas.

"Comment ça?" questionna Hélène qui avait reprit de sa stature de gendarmes en exercices.

La question de Stéphane prit Yann par surprise. Il décida de répondre honnêtement.

" J'ai cru que tout était fini entre nous. J'étais encore sous le choc d'avoir échappé à la mort et je perdais Lucas dans la foulée. Il était en stress total, il me disait de tout oublier, qu'il était pas pd ".

Yann se souvenait qu'il était en pleurs. " Je suis pas pd tu comprends! ça les regarde pas ce qui s'est passé! d'ailleurs il s'est rien passé! Eh,Chiales pas! On a tout à perdre toi et moi! " La voix de Lucas résonnait dans sa tête.

"C'est pour pas le perdre que tu as accepté de te taire?"

"Il m'avait sauvé la vie."

"Mais c'est aussi parce que tu voulais pas qu'il te laisse.. Il t'a fait du chantage?"

Yann fit de gros yeux.

"Comment ça du chantage?"

"Si tu parlais à la police, c'était fini entre vous! Quelque chose comme ça?"

Yann était choqué.

"NON! " Cria t'il. " Il aurait jamais dit une chose pareille."

"Parfois y a pas besoin que ce soit dit pour le comprendre. Tu m'as dit que tu avais eu peur de le perdre.."

"Oui, moi, mes peurs." Yann esquissa un sourire "Mais il m'a tout de suite rassuré, on restait meilleurs potes... et il a retiré sa veste pour me rechauffer parce que je tremblais. A ce moment là, j'ai compris qu'il fallait juste qu'il prenne du recul. J'étais triste que tout soit en pause, mais, j'avais cru au pire pour rien. Ca n'avait jamais traversé l'esprit de Lucas. Juste mes peurs à moi."

"Pas de chantage affectif donc?" Fit Stéphane soulagé.

"Non. On a une relation de confiance avec Lucas. Je crois meme qu'il avait bien plus confiance en moi que l'inverse. Les gens ont tendance à m'abandonner..."

Stéphane prit la main de son neveau qu'il considérait comme son fils.

"On t'abandonnera pas, tu le sais maintenant "

"Oui".

"D'accord. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. C'est un peu difficile pour moi, de comprendre les motivations de Lucas, en tant qu'adulte. De mettre ta vie en danger comme ça..."

Yann stoppa son oncle dans sa phrase.

"J'ai douté quelques secondes, mais après ça, quoi qu'il pouvait me dire, je savais qu'il m'aimait. Il était juste grave en stress. Vraiment effrayé. Peut etre meme plus que moi. Sans doute plus que moi mais pour des raisons différentes."

" Ok"

"T"inquiètes, je me laisse pas faire.C'était compliqué, mais on était ensemble dans cette galère. Il ne m'a jamais forcé a faire quelque chose contre mon grès. Je voulais qu'on parle, mais je voulais que ça vienne de lui. Je comprenais et je respectais ces craintes, même si parfois elle semblaient excessives."

Stéphane souriait .

"Ca m'a l'air d'être une bonne base pour une relation , l'écoute, la comprehension, le dialogue c'est ce qui fait tenir un couple." Déclara t'il.

"Je sais"

"Pourquoi tu l'as balancé au sujet de l'arme alors?"

Yann soupira.

"Parfois, il faut aussi savoir se sacrifier et accepter de tout perdre. Lucas il était en train de se détruire. Il fallait que je le sauve de lui même."

Stéphane était impressionné.

"C'est un très bel acte que tu as fait".

"J'avais pas le choix. Je voulais pas revivre avec Lucas ce qui se passait avec maman. Et ça prenait le même chemin."

Tant de maturité, mais tant de poids à porter pour un si jeune homme.

"Je suis fier de toi mon fils ". déclara Stéphane.

"Il a fait pareil pour moi, tu sais, quand il a rapporté le flingue. Il s'est mis une cible dans le dos. Il a failli mourir parce qu'il voulait pas que je parte. Alors que lui, il était à l'abri, le tueur il avait pas vu son visage..."

Ils ignoraient beaucoup de choses et il était clair , que Lucas était beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait . Stéphane était rassuré, il n'en avait pas besoin de plus. Il n'y avait rien de toxique dans la relation entre Yann et Lucas. Au contraire, du peu qu'il en avait compris, leur relation était très sérieuse.

Il le réalisa pour la première fois. En recomposant le puzzle des indices laissés par les deux garçons.

Il esquissa un sourire , en pensant au père de Lucas. Il ne s'en doutait certainement pas, mais Yann ne semblait pas pres de quitter la vie de son fils. L'inverse encore moins.

Lucas devait être crédible, de toute façon, il ne devait juste pas parler du chantage, du cambriolage... Il ne devoilerait qu'une partie de la vérité.

"Il m'a dit de me taire, qu'il était lui, aussi, là bas ce soir là. Qu'il avait des photos de moi et de Yann. Il m'en a montré une rapide sur son portable pour me convaincre."

Hélène notait tout ce qu'il lui disait rapidement.

" Il m'a dit que j'avais pas interet à l'ouvrir, que j'avais tout à perdre. Qu'il balancerait les photos à mon père si je témoignais."

Hélène posa son stylo.

"Il a dit pourquoi, il ne voulait pas que tu parles?"

" Ouais, j'avais fait le rapprochement avec quelque chose qui s'était passé plusieurs mois avant avec lui. "

Hélène était attentive. Elle attendait les explications.

"Je l'avais choppé une fois, en train, de planquer des trucs dans la scierie. Il m'avait dit que j'allais avoir de serieux ennuis, si je parlais. En échange de mon silence, il me refilait un peu de shit...De temps en temps."

C'était une information très précieuse.

"Je voulais pas d'histoires. J'ai fermé ma gueule. Et quand Martial m'a dit qu'il avait tout vu, j'ai flippé. Pas seulement parce que si mon père voyait ce genre de photos, c'est la fin , mais parce que Martial, il était en lien avec toute cette affaire. Ils connaissaient les gars. Il pouvait me balancer n'importe quand, au tueur, ou a ces potes. Yann aussi."

Lucas avait les yeux aux bords des larmes.

"C'est vraiment devenu l'enfer à ce moment là. La peur ne m'a plus quitté une minute. J'en devenais fou. "

Tout s'expliquait pour Hélène.

"Yann était au courant pour Martial?"

"Au départ, je voulais pas lui dire. Moins il en savait , mieux c'était pour lui. Mais, il est pas du genre à lacher l'affaire et il avait le droit de a pas de secret l'un pour l'autre." Conclu t'il.

"J'ai compris ça. en effet" Concéda Hélène. " Bien, je vais tout mettre au propre et je devrais te faire revenir pour une dernière relecture et une dernière signature..."

"D'accord.".

A peine sortit du bureau , Lucas envoya un sms à Yann.

"Tout est ok. Faut qu'on debrief. Rejoins moi à la source ".

Yann sourit .

"C'est Lucas, il a fini. Faut que j'y aille." Annonça Yann à Stéphane.

"Ok, amusez vous bien, ne rentres pas trop tard". Quelques secondes plus tard, Stéphane reçu un sms de son épouse.

" J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire. Tout va bien. ".

"Pareil pour moi, on a pas a s'inquièter, A ce soir, " lui ecrivit t'il en retour.

A suivre?.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Yann et Lucas étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre près de la cascade. Yann caressait doucement le bras gauche de son petit ami. Lucas avait les yeux fermés. Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils profitaient juste du simple fait d'être ensemble dans un moment de plénitude. Seul le bruit de la cascade se faisait entendre.

Plus tôt, Lucas avait expliqué à Yann l'entretien qu'il avait eu avec Hélène et comment il avait pu réussir à garder secret ce qui c'était réellement passé avec Martial.

Yann décida de rompre le confortable silence.

"Demain, je vais rendre visite à ma mère." Annonça t'il.

Lucas ouvrit les yeux.

"Tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part."

Yann adressa un magnifique sourire à Lucas.

"J'aimerai que tu viennes. J'aimerai te la présenter."

Lucas était un peu prit de court. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle demande.

" Tu es sur? Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger. Tu ne peux pas aller la voir souvent."

"Si tu veux tout savoir, elle veut te rencontrer.. Elle me dit de t'amener à chacune de mes visites" Confessa Yann.

Lucas émit un petit rire nerveux.

"Ok, ça me met pas du tout la pression..."

Yann déposa un rapide baiser sur le coin des lévres de son petit ami.

"T'inquiètes pas, elle va t'adorer. Par contre, tu verras parfois, elle parle et soudain son regard part ailleurs. C'est normal. Elle peut avoir des problèmes d'attention ou des absences." Avertit Yann.

" T'inquietes, par contre va falloir que j'en parle à mes parents" dit Lucas sans enthousiasme.

" Tu es pas obligé de leur dire..." Le jeune blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi son copain voulait le dire à ces parents. Les jours, où ils n'avaient pas cours, ils s'absentaient toute l'apres midi. Ils pouvaient bien aller à Perpignan pour l'après midi sans que personne ne le sache.

Lucas avait un regard taquin.

"Sauf,que si on doit aller à Perpignan, autant y aller pour toute la journée."

Yann éclata de rire.

"Quitte à aller en ville, autant voir grand" insista Lucas. " Tu prendras ton maillot de bain, on fera un saut à la plage. On a la chance d'avoir un bel été indien...On peut encore se baigner."

Yann acquièsça.

"Oh, et il y a la foire saint martin. Faut qu'on y passe. Je veux absolument faire le loop zone." Dit Yann plein d'excitation dans la voix.

"Qu'est ce que c'est?" demanda Lucas.

"Un manège à sensations fortes, ça sera super de le faire ensemble. Et oh! à midi , on ira manger chez coco poulette, le meilleur poulet que j'ai jamais mangé et c'est pas cher!"

Lucas éclata de rire.

"C'est quoi ce nom de resto!?"

"Rigoles, j'en salive déja."

Lucas regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. Il n'était pas si tard, mais il valait mieux pour lui qu'il ne rentre pas trop tard pour faire accepter la sortie de demain, ce qu'il expliqua à Yann. Ils reprirent leurs vélos direction leurs habitations respectives.

Biensur, la proposition fut accueillie frileusement de la part du père de Lucas.

"Je pensais que demain, tu allais profiter de la journée pour reprendre avec un peu plus de sérieux ton entrainement!" Grogna ce dernier.

Leila temporisa son époux.

" Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, surtout si ils veulent aller à la foire saint martin. Qu'ils s'amusent un peu. Ils l'ont bien mérités après tout."

"Je peux m'entrainer un peu avant le souper. Il fait encore clair" Proposa Lucas.

Le père du Lucas tournait comme un lion en cage dans le salon.

"Je ne suis pas sur que d'aller voir la mère de Lucas soit une bonne idée. J'aimerai pas que tu tombes sur ses mauvaises fréquentations..."

Leilà leva les yeux au ciel.

"Elle est à l'hopital..." Lui rappela t'elle.

"Ca ne me plait pas. J'ai encore le droit de le dire! " s'exaspéra Eric.

Lucas faisait tout pour garder son calme. La dernière chose qu'il fallait c'est qu'il explose et braquer son père encore plus. Lucas n'était pas dupe. Son père n'appréciait pas plus Yann qu'avant.

Eric se calma, il ne voulait pas passer pour le méchant.

"D'accord, mais vous ne passez pas la soirée, sur Perpignan. Vous êtes rentrés avec le train de 18h. Ce n'est pas négociable."

Lucas sourit et prit son père dans ses bras.

"Merci Papa".

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, mais sa mère lui avait dit que son père avait besoin de se sentir proche de lui. Alors, Lucas essayait d'être plus demonstratif .Et ça marchait plutot bien :Eric sortit deux billets de 20 euros de son portefeuille.

"Pour le train, le repas et les manèges... et tu l'utilises que pour toi! " Ne put s'empècher d'ajouter son père.

"Merci" Dit Lucas surprit par la générosité du geste.

De son coté, Yann n'eut aucun problème à obtenir l'autorisation d'Hèléne et de Stéphane. Eux aussi avaient eu l'idée de donner de l'argent de poche à leurs fils.

D'un rapide coup de téléphone, le rendez vous était fixé à la gare pour le lendemain matin 9h.

Lucas prit son vtt pour s'entrainer un peu. Son père avait raison sur un point, il fallait qu'il reprenne son entrainement avec plus de sérieux que ces derniers temps.

Il s'échauffa un peu avec son vélo. Puis il s'élança à toute vitesse vers le tremplin. Celui ou il avait failli perdre la vie, non pas par imprudence de sa part, mais parce qu'on avait voulu l'assassiner.

A quelques mètres du tremplin, son coeur s'emballa et sa vision se troubla, il lui sembla entendre un bruit sourd et il se stoppa net dans son élan. Il ressentit une vive douleur pile à l'endroit où les flashballs l'avaient frappés. Sa respiration était saccadée et il enleva son casque. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Après moins d'une minute la douleur disparut.

Il pensa que peut être, il n'était pas tout a fait encore remis de ces blessures. Ce saut lui demandait sans doute un trop gros effort physique et son corps n'était pas pret. Cela l'inquiètait un peu. Mais ça avait été aussi une rude journée, il était fatigué... C'était tout.

Le lendemain matin, les deux amoureux étaient dans le train direction Perpignan. Il avaient passés le temps à organiser l'emploi du temps de leur journée et à s'embrasser se moquant des regards des passagers.

La première étape de la journée, était la visite à l'hopital pour voir la maman de Yann. Lucas avait insisté pour acheter un modeste et petit bouquet de fleurs à la sortie de la gare.

Yann était très touché de ce geste. Il n'en revenait pas qu'aujourd'hui, il allait présenter, Lucas, son petit ami à sa mère. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien.

Anne Desgranges profitait du soleil matinal en terrasse. Elle avait mal dormi. L'impatience de voir son fils , mélée à l'angoisse de lui faire honte devant son petit copain. Elle était également curieuse de connaitre celui que son fils aimait. De plus, elle s'inquiètait énormément. Stéphane lui avait raconté tout ce qui c'était passé, cela avait été un choc pour elle. En plus biensur d'avoir failli mourir des mains de ce même tueur.

"Maman" Entendit t'elle. Yann lacha la main de Lucas pour se précipiter dans ses bras.

Quel bonheur c'était pour elle de pouvoir serrer son fils ainsi. Il était toute sa vie. Et elle avait magistralement tout gaché. Au point qu'un juge l'avait déclarée inapte à prendre soin de son fils.

" Mon fils. Tu vas bien? " Demanda t'elle tout sourire.

"Oui et toi?"

"Ca va."

Lucas était resté un peu en retrait. Bouquet de fleurs à la main. Yann lui avait tant parlé de sa mère. Il adorait sa maman. Mais les récits que ce dernier, lui avait dépeinds étaient loin d'être idylliques. Yann faisait les courses, il réglait les factures,l'emenait chez le médecin. Il était l'adulte du foyer. Elle avait tout de meme quelques moments de sobriété, mais ça ne durait jamais assez longtemps. Le plus incroyable était que Yann n'avait jamais eu de ressentiment pour sa mère. Mais il lui avait aussi avoué, qu'il était plus heureux chez Hélène et Stéphane.

"Maman, je te présente Lucas. Mon Lucas " Fit Yann fièrement.

Lucas s'approcha d'Anne.

"Enchanté." Il lui offrit les fleurs. "Pour vous" .

Anne prit les fleurs.

"C'est très gentil de ta part" Dit 'elle puis elle le dévisagea de la tête au pied. Cela parut une eternité à Lucas.

Anne se mit à sourire.

"Qu'est ce qu'il est beau ton petit ami, mon fils! " Déclara t'elle. Yann prit Lucas par le bras et lui adressa un regard empli de joie.

"Vous êtes tellement beaux ensemble " Soupira Anne en marquant une longue pause, soudain son esprit était ailleurs. Yann se decrocha du bras de Lucas pour faire asseoir doucement sa mère sur une chaise.

Il fit signe à Lucas de prendre place et se plaça pres de sa mère. Il lui caressa la main. Soudain, elle revint à elle et sortit de sa poche, deux photos qu'elle avait préparées. Elle en tendit une première à Lucas.

"C'est Yann quand il avait 7 ans. J'adore cette photo. Il était tellement mignon".

Lucas se saisit de la photo avec une grande curiosité.

"Maman.." fit Yann géné.

Lucas examina la photo . Yann enfant, avait une bouille ultra mignonne.

"T'es trop mignon..." Lança t'il à Yann.

" J'aurais voulu qu'il ne grandisse pas. Qu'il reste mon petit garçon à jamais." Soupira Anne. Avant de montrer la seconde photo qu'elle tenait toujours cachée dans une de ses mains. Elle prit un air plus sérieux.

"Tu es gentil avec mon fils , j'espère."

"Maman.." Protesta Yann. Lucas n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle continua. "Il faut prendre bien soin de lui."

" Ne vous inquiètez pas, je veille sur lui." Dit Lucas tout en regardant Yann.

Anne soupira.

" Quel regard plein d'amour..." déclara Anne " Oh Yann, je suis contente pour toi, ça se voit qu'il est fou amoureux de toi."

Lucas ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'y avait pas plus embarassant. La mère de Lucas était sans filtre.

"Je sais" Confirma Yann.

Anne se décida enfin à montrer la deuxieme photo à Lucas.

"Je te présente le père de Yann. Il lui ressemble énormément."

Lucas regarda avec attention la photo. Il savait que le père de Yann était mort dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il n'avait que 6 mois. Sa mère était au volant. Elle ne s'en était jamais remise.

Yann demeurait silencieux.

"En effet" Fit Lucas. "Je vois d'ou Yann tient son magnifique regard".

La mère de Yann ne répondit pas. Elle était repartie dans un autre monde pour quelques secondes. Lucas se pencha vers Yann et lui murmura

"ça va?" il s'inquiétait.

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle montre une photo de mon père. Elle le fait pratiquement jamais. Elle parle pas de lui non plus."

Anne revint parmi eux;

"C'est parce que c'est un grand jour aujourd'hui. Comme vous êtes beaux tous les deux et tellement amoureux. Ca se voit! Je suis si rassurée." s'exclama t'elle.

Elle reprit les deux photos qu'elle glissa dans sa poche.

"Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré Lucas. Tu peux venir me rendre visite avec Yann quand tu veux."

Elle regarda sa montre. "Je dois vous laisser. J'ai une seance qui débute dans 10 minutes et je ne veux pas la rater."

Yann serra sa mère très fort dans ses bras.

"Je suis vraiment content, que tu prennes ta cure très au sérieux." lui glissa t'il dans l'oreille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune couple avait quitté l'hopital, la journée encore devant eux.

"Je suggère qu'on prenne à emporter chez Coco poulette et qu'on aille manger chez moi. Enfin mon ancien chez moi. ça te dit?"

"Oui,je suis curieux de voir ou tu vivais."

"Oh c'est modeste, un appart tout simple, pas comme chez Hélène et Stéphane"

"Tu sais bien que ça m'est égal. C'est pas ça qui m'interesse".

A suivre.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

Note de l'auteur, merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review.

Yann et Lucas avaient dévoré les succulents morceaux de poulets. Alors qu'ils faisaient la vaisselle, Yann ne pouvait être plus heureux. Il était encore tôt à peine 12h15. La rencontre avec sa maman s'était bien déroulée. Elle appréciait Lucas.

C'était aussi la première fois, qu'ils venaient à Perpignan en tant que petits amis. Et la prémière fois qu'il montrait son ancien appart, un morceau de sa vie d'avant à Lucas.

Une fois la tâche ménagère terminée. Yann emmena Lucas dans sa chambre. Celle ci était dénuée de décorations, il avait pratiquement tout emporter dans sa nouvelle demeure.

"C'est pas très grand, mais je m'y sentais bien" Dit Yann.

"C'est le principal. Tiens, y a des albums photos qui trainent quelque part? Après celle que m'a montré ta mère, je suis curieuse d'en voir d'autres." Demanda Lucas.

A vrai dire, Yann avait tout autre chose en tête que de passer les prochaines minutes à regarder des vieilles photos de lui, gamin.

Il s'approcha de son amoureux et l'enlaça. Lucas fit de même. Il monta sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser dans le cou de celui ci et il lui murmura à l'oreille.

"Je crois que j'ai une bien meilleure idée d'activité.."suggéra langoureusement Yann en continuant ses suçions dans le cou de Lucas.

Lucas n'oppoasait aucune résistance. Mais il décida de taquiner un peu son petit ami.

"Je ne me rappelle pas qu'on ait parlé de cette mystérieuse activité dont tu parles quand on a planifié la journée hier... D'ailleurs on n'avait pas non plus prévu de venir chez toi..."

Yann sourit avec malice.

"Je vois, c'était un piége. Tu avais tout pensé..." s'amusa Lucas.

Yann ne fit aucun démenti. Il venait d'être démasquer. Et il allait plaider coupable de tous les chefs d'accusations.

"Avoues que ça serait bête de ne pas saisir l'opportunité. Dit 'il en passant ses mains sous le tee shirt de Lucas. "Pas de parents à promixité, pas de crainte d'être dérangés ou entendus... Un lit très confortable..."

"Abrèges" Dit Lucas avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Les deux amoureux basculèrent très vite sur le lit. En quelques secondes, tous leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent jétés au sol.

Après, alors qu'ils étaient toujours blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans un silence confortable. La sonnerie du téléphone portable de Lucas retentie. Ce dernier jeta un rapide coup de d'oeil.

"J'y crois pas! c'est mon père!" Déclara t'il incrédule.

"Décroches" ordonna Yann.

"Mais jamais!" Protesta Lucas.

Plus rapide que l'éclair, Yann s'empara du dit téléphone des mains de son petit ami , décrocha et tendit l'appareil à un Lucas furieux.

"Lucas... Lucas tu m'entends?" la voix d'Eric se faisait entendre au loin. Lucas saisit le téléphone.

"Ouais je t'entends!" Dit t'il sur les nerfs.

"Tout se passe bien tu as l'air énervé?" s'inquièta son père.

"Biensur que je suis énervé, pourquoi tu m'appelles?!" Fit Lucas excédé.

"Je voulais savoir si tout se passait bien!" rétorqua le père.

Yann se retenait de rire.

"Ouais, jusqu'à ce que t'appelles ça se passait bien! " Il lança un regard désaprobateur à Yann et enchaina " Si tu veux tout savoir avec Yann on était en train de... Aïe! " fit t'il soudain quand Yann lui pinça les fesses pour l'empècher de parler.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" demanda Eric.

Yann se pencha sur Lucas pour s'approcher du téléphone .

"Ce n'est rien monsieur, y a une guèpe qui tourne autour de Lucas et des restes de son poulet depuis un moment."

Lucas reprit la parole.

"Ah " son père venait de dire.

"Ouais, une grosse guèpe blonde qui va pas s'en tirer comme ça" Pesta Lucas.

Yann était toujours mort de rire.

" Vous avez mangé du poulet alors? Vous êtes a quel restaurant?" insista le père.

"Coco poulette" Cria Yann. Lucas lui fit signe de se taire.

"Ah oui, je connais, j'y mangé quand j'étais étudia..." Lucas coupa son père.

"Oui, bon ok, On doit partir pour la foire. Là " S'impatienta Lucas.

"D'accord.."

Lucas raccrocha et se tourna immédiatement vers Yann.

"Toi!" fit t'il pas très content.

Yann haussa les épaules et prit un faux air dramatique.

" Tu te rends pas compte, il s'inquiète, il a peur que je te débauche dans une ruelle sombre plein de dealers." pouffa Yann.

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel. Il se calma et esquissa un sourire.

"Le pire c'est que je suis sur qu'il n'aurait pas appelé si tu t'étais appelé Lily!" déclara Lucas.

"Ton père fait de gros efforts...Tu peux pas le nier..."

"C'est sur... Mais j'aimerai qu'il t'accepte un peu plus."

Yann se leva du lit et ramassa ses affaires ainsi que celle de Lucas.

" Qu'il m'aime ou pas, le principal c'est qu'il accepte qu'on soit ensemble " conclut Yann.

Une demie heure plus tard, les deux adolescents déambulaient main dans la main dans les rues de la foire aux manèges. Yann était à la recherche de l'emplacement du loop zone. Quand il répéra deux silhouette familières qui se trouvaient entre deux stands de la foire un peu en retrait.

Il tira Lucas par la main, et il lui lui montra les deux jeunes qui leur faisait dos.

" Je les connais, faut que j'aille leur dire bonjour! Viens."

Lucas était surpris, mais c'est surtout que l'allure de ces deux jeunes, n'aurait sans doute pour le coup pas plus à son père.

Yann ne se rendit pas compte que Lucas semblait un peu réticent.

"Fabio, Ethan! " Appela Yann.

Les jeunes adolescents se retournèrent et virent Yann suivi de Lucas.

"Eh Yann " fit Fabio " ça fait un bail".

"Comment ça va?" demande L'autre.

"Bien et vous,? Ah faut que je vous présente." Déclara Yann en mettant en avant Lucas.

"Lucas, voici Ethan et Fabio, on trainait ensemble, quand je vivais ici "

"Ouais, c'est plus la meme chose sans toi." Confirma Ethan.

" J'en doute pas, mais je me suis rangé! Fini cette vie là pour moi." Dit Yann.

"On voit ça, même le look est bien plus sage." ajouta Fabio.

Lucas écoutait l'échange en se sentant complètement exclu.

"Je vous presente Lucas, c'est mon petit ami." Dit fièrement Yann en le présentant.

"Salut" fit Lucas.

Les deux jeunes adolescents en restaient bouche bées!

"T'es gay?" Dit Fabio.

"Ouais" confirma Yann sans complexe.

"Putain, jamais j'aurais pu deviner, tu te bats certainement pas comme un gay."

"C'est quoi ces stéréotypes de merde?" balança Lucas.

Fabio et Ethan s'échangèrent un regard.

"Il a l'air d'avoir du caractère ton copain! Bon point pour lui." dit Fabio.

Lucas était un peu étonné que les deux anciens amis de Yann ne soient pas plus choqués que cela. Yann lui n'était pas étonné. Fabio et Ethan vivaient toujours les mêmes galères que lui même avaient traversés. La mère de Fabio était une addict aux médocs comme sa mère et le père d'Ethan était alcoolo. Son frère dans les gangs. Malgré les ennuis, c'étaient deux garçons gentils.

"Comment ça va pour vous?" Demanda Yann.

"Toujours pareil. Mon frère est en taule. Il s'est fait prendre avec la grosse vague d'arrestations qu'il y a eu y a deux mois. Depuis c'est un peu le bordel."

"Ouais, le prix des médocs et du shit à bien augmenté. C'est galère depuis que Big Ben c'est fait arrêter. Mon frère dit que les espagnols essaient de mettre la main sur le marché et ils augmentent les prix."

"Du coup, elle fait comment ta mère?" Demanda Yann.

"Sérieux, tu veux pas savoir et je veux pas en parler. Je bosse comme un fou pour avoir une bourse et me tirer d'ici. Tu sais pas la chance que tu as Yann. Je t'envie." Avoua Fabio.

"C'est clair" confirma Ethan. "Ici c'est un bordel sans nom. Le pire de tout c'est que le super flic qui a mit Perpignan a feu et à sang, c'est flingué! il a meme pas pu finir le travail!"

Lucas et Yann se raidirent.

Ethan poursuivit

"Mon frère il a entendu des rumeurs comme quoi, ce sont des hommes à big ben qui l'ont tué. Que big Ben reste et restera toujours le boss."

"Yann" demanda Lucas " Tu connaissais ces gens là?"

Yann secoua la tête "Nan, juste que le frère d'Ethan est dans le milieu. On se procurait un peu de shit par lui et il aimait nous raconter des trucs."

Ethan confirma " Il aime toujours se la raconter d'ailleurs.

"Au fait, tu sais où se trouve le zone loop?" Yann voulait changer de sujet.

"Ouais, tu entends les cris... , il se trouve deux allées derrière. C'était sympa de te revoir Yann " Fit Fabio.

"Ouais! pareil." Dit Yann.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Yann était plongé dans ses pensées et il finit par dire .

" J'arrive pas à croire que cette ordure a encore la réputation d'un super flic qui s'est juste suicidé"

"Hélène est seulement entrain de boucler l'affaire. C'est pour ça! une fois tout terminé, ils vont tout balancer sur ce type. Question de temps." Expliqua Lucas.

Yann acquiéça. Ils arrivèrent devant le fameux manège.

"Ah ouais quand même! " Fit Lucas impressionné.

"C'est le délire ce manège! Je vais hurler." Avoua Yann.

"Et tu veux quand même le faire?"

"Grave!"

Les billets furent achétés. Yann et Lucas se tenaient la main alors que le manège commençait doucement à démarrer.

Puis il prit une première accélaration et avant de vraiment monter en puissance Yann regarda Lucas et lui dit

"Cri Lucas!"

Alors que le manège les projetaient dans tous les sens. Yann hurlait en serrant fort la main de son petit ami. Puis Lucas comprit que Yann n'avait absolument pas peur du manège. Il avait juste besoin de crier. De faire entendre tous les cris qu'll n'avait pas pu pousser, lors de la tuerie, quand il s'était senti traqué, abandonné, quand Lucas avait frolé la mort, puis qu'il avait été kidnappé et balancer à la mer ligoté.

Lucas se mit alors à crier lui aussi de toute ses forces.

Ils sortirent du manège complètement vidés.

"Ca m'a fait un bien fou! Pas toi?" questionna Yann.

"Si!" Fit Lucas en prenant soudain, Yann dans ces bras et en le serrant très fort. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à s'éteindre.

" Direction la plage!" Lança ensuite Yann plein d'entrain.

Et parce que c'était décidément la journée des rencontres, les deux adolescents tombèrent nez à nez sur Marco Desroux en sortant de la foire. Un des flics qui avait bossé sur leur affaire.

Ils discutèrent très briévement. Lucas demanda tout de même des nouvelles de Katniss Everdeen. Aka Camille.

"Elle ne vit plus dans la région, elle a été muté en Auvergne." C'est tout ce que Marco avait révélé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la plage, il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps. Yann profitait du soleil. Lucas mourrait d'envie de se baigner.

"Allez, on va pas rester là, qu'à faire bronzette!" Déclara Lucas en se levant.

"Vas y , j'arrive " Fit Yann.

Lucas se précipita dans l'eau.

"Elle est encore super bonne malgré l'heure! Je t'attends " Lança Lucas.

Yann s'avança d'un pas incertain. Plus il s'approchait de l'eau, plus il se sentait mal à l'aise. Enfin, quand il eu les deux pieds dans l'eau, son coeur s'accèléra. Puis soudain, il n'eut plus pieds et il réalisa qu'il était au fond de l'eau, mains liés, baillonnés, luttant pour respirer. Il allait mourir.

Au loin, très au loin, il entendait la voix du Lucas crier son prénom.

A SUIVRE


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8.

Lucas et Yann étaient dans le train du retour. Yann épuisé s'était endormi dans les bras de Lucas.

Ce dernier avait eu une peur bleue. Il avait vu Yann couler à pic, d'un bloc. Heureusement, il avait de suite réagit et avait pu le sortir de l'eau à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

Yann était revenu à lui hébété par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Par précautoin, et malgré les " Ca va " de Yann. Il avait emmené son petit ami au poste de secours.

Tout allait bien. Plus de peur que de mal. Sur le chemin qu'il les avait menés à la gare, Yann lui avait expliqué que d'un coup, il s'était retrouvé au moment ou Berg l'avait jeté dans l'eau. Comme si il y était encore. Malgré tout, il se voulait rassurant. "Je vais devoir éviter les bains de mer quelques temps, histoire que ça passe " lui avait déclaré Yann.

"Je pense pas que ça te passera comme ça... Va falloir que tu consultes..."

"Ras le bol des psy..." avait répondu Yann.

"Si tu le fais pas pour toi, tu le fais pour moi!" avait dit sérieusement Lucas avant de radoucir son ton " J'aimerai que te sauver la vie, ne soit plus un job un plein temps pour moi. Mes nuits sont fragiles..." avait t'il terminé par un baiser sur la joue.

Lucas avait appelé Stéphane et Hélène pour qu'ils viennent le chercher. Il leur avait également rapidement expliqué ce qui s'était produit à la plage. Tout en les rassurant que Yann allait bien.

Encore une station avant que le train n'arriva à leur destination. Il décida de réveiller la belle au bois dormant qui se trouvait dans ses bras.

"Yann, on est bientôt arrivé" lui dit t'il doucement en lui apposant un baiser sur la tempe.

Yann se réveilla.

"Mince, je me suis endormi!"

"J'ai appelé Hélène et Stéphane, ils vont venir te chercher."

"Tu leur as dit pour le malaise?"

"Ouais."

"T'as bien fait.

Ils descendirent du train, bras dessus, bras dessous. Lucas vit la voiture de son père et ce dernier discuter avec Stéphane.

"Ton père est venu te chercher aussi." constata Yann.

"Je vois ça..." Lucas se demandait si Stéphane et Hélène l'avait appelé ou si son père avait décidé de lui faire la " surprise " de venir le chercher... Il penchait pour la seconde solution. Après le coup de téléphone, plus rien ne l'étonnait.

"Bon, on se voit demain!" Fit Yann en donnant un rapide baiser sur la joue de Lucas. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'embrasser à pleine bouche son copain devant son père. Il lui restait un reliquat d'apréhension après ce qui s'était passé à l'hopital. D'ailleurs, Yann et Lucas ménageaient le père de ce dernier en évitant d'être trop démonstratif devant lui.

Lucas attrapa le bras de Yann pour l'empècher de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

"Yann attends!"

"Quoi?"

C'était pas son fort les déclarations, et celle ci n'en était pas une mais malgré tout il avait du mal.

"J'ai passé une super journée..."

Yann lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Lucas le retenait toujours par le bras ne semblant pas vouloir le lacher.

"Tant pis pour son père" pensa Yann quand il se jeta dans les bras de Lucas pour l'embrasser passionnément. Un baiser chaudement accueilli et rendu avec la même intensité.

Stéphane tourna de suite la tête pour voir la réaction d'Eric. Instinct de protection. Le père de Lucas était figé telle une statue face au spectacle qu'offrait les deux amoureux.

"Eric" interpella Stéphane. "Ca te dirait de prendre une bière demain chez moi après midi? Tu passes quand tu fais ta pause."

Le père de Lucas acquiéça en silence. Savoir que son fils était gay était une chose. Le voir en était une autre.

Les deux jeunes amoureux se décollèrent pour venir à leur rencontre. Chacun des deux adolescents monta dans sa voiture respective.

Yann se dut d'expliquer à Hélène et Stéphane qui étaient très inquiéts, son malaise et la décision fut prise de prendre rendez vous chez un spécialiste du syndrome du stress post traumatique.

Lucas raconta rapidement à sa mère, sa journée, évitant biensur de parler de ses ébats amoureux.

Avant de se coucher, les jeunes amoureux s'écrivèrent un sms de" Bonne nuit " respectifs.

Si Yann trouva le sommeil rapidement. Lucas n'avait pas cette chance. Il se repassait la crise de panique de Yann, L'angoisse montait en lui: Et si il ne pouvait plus faire de sauts d'obstacles pour les mêmes raisons que Yann?

L'idée était insoutenable. Yann pouvait vivre sans baignade... Mais Lucas, le vtt c'était sa passion. il y avait les compétitions et les championnats à venir. Il ne s'imaginait pas une vie sans pouvoir faire ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Le lendemain, ce fut les yeux cernés qu'il rejoignit Yann au lycée.

"Ne me dis pas que tu as pas dormi à cause de ce qui m'est arrivé!?" S'exclama Yann inquièt.

"Non, enfin, oui, mais pas comme tu le penses!" tenta t'il d'expliquer.

"Va falloir être un peu plus clair Lucas".

"Dès que les cours sont finis, tu viens avec moi, et faut que je saute ce foutu tremplin!" Dit Lucas d'un ton agacé.

Yann reconnut immédiatement les signes de stress chez son petit ami. Il n'essaya pas d'avoir plus d'explications sur le moment. Mettre la pression à Lucas, ce n'était jamais bon.

Dans l'après midi, Eric vint prendre sa bière chez Stéphane. Hélène était au travail.

Ils étaient attablés en terrasse. Stéphane expliqua à Eric qu'il avait pris rendez vous chez un spécialiste pour aider Yann.

" Et Lucas, y a pas de signe de ce genre?" demanda l'éleveur de chien.

"Non, et si oui, je me demande si il m'en parlerait... Dans tous les cas , ton fils sera au courant avant moi de toute façon " dit 'il amèrement .

"Ah voilà, le problème, tu as l'impression que Yann te vole un peu ta place"

"Joues pas les psy a deux balles s'il te plait. J'ai assez de Leila, qui me dit que je me conduis exactement avec Yann comme ma mère se conduit avec elle..."

"Et c'est vrai?"

"Mais non, ma mère déteste Leila. Je ne déteste pas Yann. C'est juste que..."

"Juste que..."

"Ca va pas te plaire!" Expliqua Eric.

"Vas y...quand même. Je ne te jugerai pas" Insista Stéphane.

"J'ai l'impression que ... Tu l'auras voulu, que mon fils serait toujours hétéro si il n'avait pas rencontré Yann."

Stéphane se retint d'exprimer sa surprise.

Eric avala une gorgée de bière.

"Je sais que ce que je viens de dire est stupide. Hier j'ai bien vu qu'il était gay. Que Yann ne le forçait pas..."

Stéphane ne préférait rien dire, laissant son ami parler.

"Je... Je le savais, mais les voir, vraiment comme ça...ça a rendu le truc complètement définitif." Soupira Eric.

"Tu ne les avais jamais revu s'embrasser de cette manière depuis l'hopital?"

"Non... Un baiser d'une micro seconde peut être... Mais rien, enfin hier... C'était réel."

Stéphane bu à son tour.

"Ils ont sans doute voulu te ménager."

Eric fit la grimace.

"Génial, je reçois encore le prix du pire père de l'année" se lamanta t'il.

"Tu te juges trop sévèrement. Tu sais, si ça peu te consoler, j'ai appris en même temps que toi que Yann était gay. Il ne nous avait rien dit avant. Alors que Anne était au courant..."

"Putain, on a merdé au point que nos gamins on préféré risquer leur vie plutot que de nous parler. Et j'ai l'impression que je recommence les mêmes erreurs."

" Tu t'en rends compte c'est bien, c'est à toi de faire bouger les lignes." Conseilla Stéphane.

"Je pensais inviter Yann à passer le weekend chez nous... Tu accepterais?"

"Ca me semble une très bonne idée."

"T'es sur? La chambre de Lucas est extérieure à la maison, tu sais comment c'est chez nous... "

Soudain stéphane comprit ce que voulait dire Eric. Il était vrai que les parents de Lucas n'étaient pas au courant de l'existence de photos qui leur avaient appris que leur fils avait déja passé cette étape.

"Je ne suis pas naif, Hélène non plus. Ca ne nous pose pas de problème."

Le père de Lucas lui était beaucoup moins à l'aise sur le sujet. Stéphane décida de détendre l'atmosphère et déclara en riant .

"Faut voir le coté positif des choses, on a pas a craindre qu'un des deux nous annonce qu'il est enceinte."

"Putain, Stéphane, mais tu as un humour pourri, tu sais ça " Fit Eric moitié outré moitié amusé.

"Oui, Hélène me le dit toujours ".

La journée avait semblé interminable pour Yann. Lucas était un paquet de nerfs qu'un rien énérvait. Il avait du user de tout son calme et sa détermination pour éviter qu'il n'explose. Surtout quand Vincent était venu leur parler. Espérant un peu de drama entre le couple gay du lycée.

Il attendait le signal de Lucas qui était en haut de la montée avec son vélo. Yann était très stréssé, mais n'en avait rien montré à Lucas car il ne voulait pas rajouter du stress à son stress.

C'était juste que la dernière fois qu'il se trouvait là... L'image de la chute de Lucas était encore fraiche. Mais Yann se raisonnait. Il n'avait pas chuté par imprudence, ou mauvais calcul, c'était à cause de Ronan Berg. Lucas restait toujours le meilleur et il devait avoir confiance en lui, comme avant.

Le sms donnant le signal apparut sur son portable. Yann avait le coeur qui battait à toute allure. Mais pas de Lucas à l'horizon. Il n'attendit pas plus d'une minute pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il grimpa la colline à toute allure, craignant le pire.

"Lucas! Lucas " Criait t'il.

"Je suis là." Fit Lucas assis à coté de son vélo, complètement abattu.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe?" demanda Yann paniqué.

"C'est fini: tout est foutu! "fit Lucas la voix tremblante.

"De quoi? Tu me fais peur là!"

"Je peux plus sauter ce foutu tremplin, ni celui là ni meme un autre putain d'obstacle!" Cria Lucas.

"Comment ça?"

"J'ai la trouille, je sais pas, dès que j'essaye, j'ai cette putain de douleur dans la poitrine, ma vision se trouble! C'est juste impossible " Hurla Lucas en se levant et en balançant son vélo au loin.

La dernière fois qu'il avait Lucas dans un tel état de panique, c'était juste après la tuerie. Et lui même ayant été très choqué après les événements, n'avait pas été d'un grand secours. Ce qui n'était pas le cas présent.

"Calmes toi ! Lucas." Ordonna t'il.

"Que je me calme! Tu comprends pas!" Cria Lucas.

Yann se montra ferme et bloqua Lucas en posant ces deux mains fermement sur les bras de celui ci.

"Laches moi putain!" Dit Lucas sans pour autant faire le moindre geste pour se dégager de l'emprise de son petit ami.

"Non, je te lacherai pas!" Lança Yann. " Je te lacherai jamais tu comprends!" dit t'il d'une voix plus douce. " Si y en a un qui peu comprendre ici, l'horreur que c'est de ne plus pouvoir se controler, de pas pouvoir sauter ton obstacle, ou de ne plus rien faire d'autre que de se voir se laisser couler à pic... C'est moi!, je sais ce que ça fait Lucas!"

Yann le regarda bien dans les yeux.

"On va traverser ça ensemble. Comme on l'a toujours fait."

Le regard de Lucas se radoucit.

"Toi et moi, on va pas laisser ce connard de Berg, continuert de gâcher nos vies!" poursuivit Yann,

"Je nagerai de nouveau, et tu sauteras de nouveau tous les obstacles que tu voudras, qu'importe le temps que ça prendra... Et le nombre de séance chez le psy... D'accord!"

Il y avait un petit vent frais et Lucas était bras nus. Yann enleva son hoodie pour le mettre sur les épaules de Lucas.

"Tout va bien se passer. Tu verras." Il prit Lucas dans ses bras et ce dernier le serra très fort contre lui.

A suivre.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Le weekend était arrivé. Lucas était impatient, en début d'après midi, Yann viendrait chez lui et resterait jusqu'au Lundi matin. Le plus surprenant, était que c'était son père qui avait proposé l'idée.

Pour le moment, il était en route pour rencontrer le coach sportif, spécialisé dans les accidents traumatiques. Son père avait engagé le meilleur de la région. C'était sa mère qui le conduisait à son rendez-vous. Son père avait du travail en retard à terminer. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait...

En effet Eric Moreau avait un tout autre plan pour sa matinée. Il arriva vers 9h30 chez Stéphane et Hélène. Il était venu proposer à Yann de venir avec lui en fôret pour l'aider à marquer les arbres et pouvoir faire plus connaissance avec le petit ami de son fils.

Yann accepta parce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Il allait avertir Lucas par sms du plan diablolique de son pè traquenard ignoble qu'il lui avait tendu avant de se raviser. Lucas n'avait pas besoin de stresser avec ça, pour son premièr jour de "thérapie". Il lui dirait tout à son retour.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était confortable dans la voiture..

"Leila à fait une gamelle pour nous ce midi..." Dit Eric .

Yann hocha la tête.

Il ne fallut que cinq minutes pour arriver sur le terrain de la scierie. Eric expliqua rapidement ce qu'il attendait de Yann. Il devait juste marquer un trait à la bombe sur les arbres qu'il séléctionnerait.

Ils se parlaient à peine , à part " Marques celui là " , peu de mots étaient échangés. Yann décida d'aider un peu le père de Lucas.

"Et si on allait droit au but. Vous m'avez pas fait venir uniquement pour que je vous aide... Je réponderai à toutes vos questions. Allez-y " Déclara Yann posément.

Le petit était plus courageux que lui pensa Eric. Ce dernier s'assis sur un tronc d'arbres coupé. Yann prit place à ces cotés.

"Ce ne sont pas tant des questions que j'ai à te poser, que de te demander de m'excuser. J'ai jamais été très sympa avec to,i même avant que... Je sache pour.. vous deux."

Yann haussa les épaules.

"Vous savez, je ne l'ai jamais mal prit. J'ai l'habitude en fait. C'est normal, les gens jugent sur les informations qu'ils ont. Et sur le papier, j'ai plutot l'air d'une mauvaise fréquentation qu'autre chose"

Eric était quelque peu choqué par le ton sans animosité de Yann. Il en parlait comme un fait acquis. Il n'y avait pas de ressentiment.

"Les gens ont tords de penser comme ça. J'ai eu tord de penser comme ça. Ca ne devrait pas être normal. Le pire c'est qu'on s'arrête à cela et on refuse de voir autre chose. Je suis désolé." Répéta Eric.

Yann acquièsça. C'était étrange pour lui, mais il était content du dialogue qui s'amorçait avec le père de Lucas.

" Vous aimez votre fils, ça se voit, et tout ça c'était pas facile pour vous. Mais c'était très dur pour Lucas. C'est surtout à lui qu'il faut parler. Moi ça va."

"On communique de plus en plus lui et moi. Mais si je veux me rapprocher de mon fils, Il faut aussi que je comprenne mieux votre relation à tous les deux. Et Lucas, il est comme moi, il est très intérieur dans ces emotions et sentiments. C'est pas facile de le faire parler. Là, je fais un effort considérable sur moi même d'ailleurs."

"Vous savez y a pas grand chose à comprendre. On s'aime, c'est tout." Dit simplement Yann.

Dieu, qu'il était direct dans ses propos pensa Eric.

"Tellement d'assurance et si jeune " Fit Eric à haute voix.

Yann secoua la tête.

" C'est faux. Dans toute cette histoire entre Lucas et moi, tout ce qui c'est passé à la scierie, J'étais loin d'être assuré. Je venais d' enfin d'avoir la chance d'avoir une belle vie et tout s'effrondrait à nouveau." Confia Yann.

Cela toucha énormément Eric, rendu muet quelques minutes par l'impact de la confession.

"Lucas, lui il essayait de tout sauvegarder comme il pouvait. Et moi, je lui mettais la pression. Je pensais qu'il avait honte alors qu'en fait il avait plus peur que honte."

"Peur de moi" Soupira son père.

"Pas que. C'était pas aussi simple. Ce qu'on a vu ce soir là... On est passé du paradis à l'enfer en quelques , il m'a sauvé la . Tout était tellement compliqué en fait... "

"C'est pour ça que tu as fini par aller voir Hélène pour l'arme.. contre l'avis de mon fils?"

"Lucas, il allait vraiment pas bien... Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. J'étais fou d'inquiètude. Assister à la descente aux enfers d'une personne qu'on aime sans qu'on puisse rien y faire, je connais. Avec ma mère. Mais Lucas, c'était pas trop tard, je pouvais faire quelque chose. Même si je savais que ça allait signer l'arret de mort de notre relation."

Eric encaissait les révélations de Yann. Il avait sous estimé et tellement mal jugé ce gamin, il en avait terriblement honte.

"Je te remercie Yann d'avoir voulu protèger mon fils."

"ça ne s'est pas vraiment déroulé comme je le pensais de toute façon et en plus j'avais définitivement perdu Lucas."

" Je dois t'avouer que j'étais content que vous soyez fachés, dans mon esprit, Lucas voyait enfin quel genre de personne tu étais. Pourtant, je voyais bien que mon fils était très malheureux. Je pensais que ça allait lui passer et j'en rajoutais sans comprendre que ça le blessait encore plus."

"Le principal c'est que tout ce soit très vite arrangé." Lança Yann.

Eric rassemblait les événements dans son esprit. Le matin où Lucas avait décidé de donner l'arme à Hélène, juste après qu'il avait appris que Yann avait été retrouvé sous un train complètement bourré, et qu'il demandait à quitter sa famille d'accueuil.

"Il a eu peur de te perdre définitivement aussi.." conclu Eric de lui même " C'est pour ça qu'il a donné l'arme..."

"Oui" Fit Yann encore touché par le geste. " Et ça l'a mis en danger,je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si Lucas n'avait pas survécu à sa chute.."

"Je ne m'en serais pas remis" avoua Eric " Ce gamin c'est toute ma vie, tout ce que je fais depuis sa naissance c'est pour lui. Quand il a fait son arret cardiaque .." Il était incapable de continuer sa phrase. La douleur était encore si vive.

"C'était horrible, il venait juste de reprendre conscience.." Commença Yann avant d'être interrompu.

"Comment ça, il avait reprit conscience?"

"Oui il était revenu à lui, il avait ouvert les yeux, il essayait de bouger un peu les lèvres mais il ne pouvait pas parler. Le soulagement que j'avais ressenti à ce moment là, je lui ai demandé si il se souvenait de sa chute..."

"Il était conscient!" répétait Eric choqué.

"Oui, je l'ai embrassé parce que j'étais tellement heureux et je voulais le reconforter.. j'ai pas pensé..."

Eric se repassait les événements dans sa tête avec cette nouvelle information. La façon dont il était entré dans la salle, qu'il avait crié et attaqué Yann. Suivi de l'arret cardiaque soudain de son fils.

"J'ai failli tuer mon fils!" Lança Eric.

"Qu'est ce que vous racontez?" Demanda Yann un peu perdu.

Soudain Yann se rémémora les événements et lui aussi fit le lien entre ce qui s'était passé et l'arret cardiaque de Lucas.

"Je n'avais pas fait ..." Yann ne continua pas sa phrase. "Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, personne ne savez! " Dit Yann à Eric.

"Ca n'excuse rien Yann."

Il ouvrit son sac et sorti les sandwiches que Leila avait préparés pour eux la veille.

"Tiens, tu aimes le paté?"

"Oui" Yann était un peu surpris du changement d'attitude d'Eric. Mais c'était sans doute trop d'émotions pour le père de Lucas.

Il mangèrent et Eric lui parla de son travail à la scierie et dit à Yann qu'il y aurait toujours du boulot chez lui, si jamais il ne savait pas quoi faire plus tard.

Le moment vint de rentrer et la voiture de Leilà était là. Ils en conclurent qu'ils étaient rentrés.

Lucas se précipita, un peu paniqué vers Yann et son père qui venaient juste d'arriver. Ce dernier avait appris par sa mère à la fin de son rendez-vous ce qu'avait fait son père. Il avait laissé une tonne de sms, qui étaient restés sans réponse.

"Ca va?" Demanta t 'il à Yann.

Eric passa son bras autour de Yann et sourit.

"Je montrais le métier à Yann" Lança Eric fièrement devant un Lucas abasourdi " Il fait parti de la famille maintenant. "Ajouta t'il.

Yann n'en revenait pas non plus. Il lacha Yann puis le poussa gentilment vers Lucas.

Et se dirigea ensuite vers sa femme qui était quelque peu surprise mais tellement fière de lui. Puis il se retourna vers les deux jeunes amoureux qui étaient encore sous le choc.

"Lucas, tu attends quoi pour l'embrasser! Vous genez pas pour nous!" et sans prévenir il embrassa fougueusement sa femme.

"ok, il vient de me traumatiser à vie" Dit Lucas en souriant.

A suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Note de l'auteur : Nous voilà a un tournant de la fic, qui amorce la fin de mon histoire . Les prochains chapitres feront des bonds dans le temps et se passeront donc quelques années plus tard à chaque fois.

Deux ans plus tard.

Yann observait le père de Lucas prodiguer ces derniers "conseils" à son rien qu'à la tête de Lucas, il pouvait deviner qu'Eric était en train de lui mettre la pression et de trop le stresser. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, "Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop" Pensa Yann.

"Tu gagnes ce championnat, tu passes pro mon fils! Ensuite, tu auras des sponsors, un club, tu as entendu ce que le type de la fédération t'as dit! Tu es l'espoir national junior! Tu pourrais avoir tes entrées en équipe de France,les championnats mondiaux, les jeux olympiques de 2024... Tout dépend de cette victoire." Dit Eric alors que son fils venait de terminer son échauffement.

Yann levait les yeux au ciel.

"Eric, Vous pourriez nous laisser, j'ai moi aussi à parler à Lucas."

"Ok..." Eric serra son fils dans ces bras.

"Faut que tu gagnes!" Rappela Eric, avant de laisser Yann et Lucas seuls.

Lucas était tendu.

"Viens, assieds toi, je vais te faire un petit massage." Dit Yann en amenant une chaise.

Il commença à le masser.

"Faut que je gagnes, il a raison, j'ai pas le droit.." Yann lui mit la main sur la bouche.

"Stop!" Ordonna Yann avant de s'asseoir près de son petit ami. "Tu vas m'écouter... sans m'interrompre."

Lucas fit "Oui" de la tête.

" L'important ce n'est pas que tu gagnes. Que je sache, ça n'a jamais été ton rêve de devenir un champion de France junior. Ca va faire plus d'un an que tu me parles de ce parcours de cross country. C'est avoir l'occasion de pouvoir faire ce parcours tout terrain qui est ton rêve."

Lucas acquiesça.

" C'est clair que ce parcours, il n'est accessible qu'en championnat de France." Ajouta Lucas.

"On est d'accord, et c'est aujourd'hui que tu réalises ton rêve. Tu as bossé comme un dingue pour y avoir accès. Alors kiffes! Il est à toi pour quelques heures! défonces toi , profites à fond." Dit Yann.

"Grave, j'avais fini par l'oublier avec tous les enjeux."

Yann passa son bras autour du cou de son amoureux. Il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue.

" Putain, je vais le faire ce parcours de dingue! Enfin " se remotiva Lucas.

"Ouais, et je vais pas en louper une miette sur les écrans."

"T'as pas interet à me quitter des yeux. Je vais t'épater." Dit Lucas avant d'embrasser Yann.

Une voix retentie pour signaler à tous les participants de se mettre en place pour le départ de la course.

Yann rejoingnit la green room ou se trouvait toute la famille de Lucas, mais aussi Hélène, stéphane et Anne.

Non loin de là, à une autre banquette, le champion de France de VTT cross country professionel, Philippe Desmoulins discutait avec sa meilleure amie Journaliste sportive Lilya.

Le jeune champion avait 22 ans et un avenir brillant devant lui.

"Tu t'ennuies tant que ça, pour me trainer au championnat de France Junior.?" Lui demanda Lilya.

"C'est lui que je viens voir" Fit Philippe en montrant la photo de Lucas sur l'écran.

"Ah oui, on dit qu'il pourrait avoir un brillante carrière... Si il gagne biensur. Pas si sur, Henning Grandier, a une technique plus stable.."

"Henning est ennuyeux. Je ne suis pas ici pour lui. Je veux voir en live, le potenciel de mon futur rival." Déclara Philippe.

"Ton rival..."

"Ouais celui qui va enfin faire que la victoire ne me soit pas a tous les coups assurée. Ca m'ennuit à la fin."

"Pauvre Phillipe qui se plaind d'être meilleur que tout le monde..." se moqua Lylia.

Le départ de la course fut donnée.

Lucas avait prit le départ sur les chapeaux de roues. "Ce parcours c'est ton rêve ,kiffes " les mots de Yann encore dans la tête.

Yann et Eric étaient comme des fous devant l'écran. Lucas excellait sur tous les obstacles. Les deux hommes criaient attirant l'attention.

"La famille de Moreau"Fit Phillipe à Lylia.

"Ils sont à fond. C'est son frère le blond? Il grave canon!" S'exclama Lylia.

"Je sais pas " dit Phillipe les yeux rivés sur l'écran. " Y a pas de suspens, ça vient de commencer et je peux déjà te dire qu'il a gagné. Ca va être une année de dingue. J'ai hate qu'on s'affronte sur le terrain!"

Comme l'avait prédit Philippe, Lucas remporta haut la main la course et le titre de champion de France junior. Les portes du monde professionnels de VTT cross country s'ouvraient en grand pour lui.

A la descente du podium, tous ses proches étaient là pour l'acclamer et le féliciter. Son père était fou de joie.

"Ca c'est mon fils! " criait t'il. Il y avait une certaine frénesie, avec des flashes qui crépitaient, des journalistes dont Lilya faisait partie, qui essayaient d'obtenir les premiers mots du jeune champion.

Yann était tellement heureux pour Lucas. Il s'approcha à son tour pour le féliciter.

"Alors? Tu m'as trouvé comment ?" Demanda le champion à son petit ami.

"J'ai tellement crié , j'ai plus de voix" Fit Yann

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Lucas le tira par le bras pour qu'il se rapproche de lui puis passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant la dizaine de journalistes présents.

Eric faillit avoir une attaque. Son fils allait ruiner sa carrière dans l'oeuf. Une fois le baiser rompu, Lucas dit à Yann à l'oreille pour la toute première fois.

"Cette victoire, c'est la notre. Je t'aime".

Le lendemain , les journaux spécialisés titraient " Le nouvel espoir français et champion de France de VTT junior, est gay et on s'en fout! "

Lilya continua de lire " En effet , on est plus interessé par son avenir que sa sexualité, le jeune Lucas Moreau s'est révélé hier sur le parcours de vtt cross country et on a hate de le voir à l'oeuvre chez les pros. Si quelqu'un est capable d'enfin destabilisé le champion en titre Philipe Desmoulins ce sera certainement lui".

"Ca on verra..." fit Phillipe.

Lilya embrassa son meilleur ami sur la joue.

"Ce qui est sur c'est qu'il t'a déja battu sur un point. Lui, il est sorti de son placard".

Quelques jours plus tard. Yann venait de poser ses valises dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il prit quelques photos et les envoya à Lucas. Celui ci l'appella immédiatement.

"C'est spartiate."

"C'est clair, mon colocataire n'est pas encore arrivé". En venant je suis passé par la ville, c'est pas trop mal...Tulles... "

"Ouais Tu vas peut être rencontrer François Hollande" Fit Lucas.

" Ah ah ah," Fit ironiquement Yann "...ça fait bizarre d'être ici. Tu me manques déja... "

"Tu me manques aussi, le weekend va vite arriver, toi et moi, on va vivre des semaines bien remplies, on les verra pas passer tu verras. Et dans un an, je sortirai avec le gendarme le plus canon de France."

Lucas se mit à rire. Tout était allé si vite, ils avaient eu leur bac, leur permis de conduire , Lucas était passé chez les pro en VTT et lui avait réussi le concours pour devenir gendarme. Yann était maintenant à l'école de gendarmerie à Tulles. 441 km de Perpignan.

"Je suis fier de toi, Yann. Je te laisse t'installer. Tu me rappelles quand tu veux, même en pleine nuit, si tu as un coup de blues!"

"Ok".

Yann raccrocha, et commença à ranger et installer ses affaires. Un jeune homme ouvrit la porte.

"Tu dois être Yann? Je suis Tommy. Ton colloc"

"Enchanté Tommy" Fit Yann.

Une nouvelle vie commençait pour Yann et Lucas. Une année où, ils ne pourraient se voir que les weekends. Une année ou leur univers s'aggrandirait, d'amis, d'enemis de rivaux,

A suivre.

Notes , "La seule école de gendarmerie la plus proche de perpignan se trouve à Tulles. Et j'ai verifié, le Vtt cross country est une discipline olympique."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Deux ans plus tard.

"Some princes just don't become kings " chantait Yasmine de sa voix toute fluette.

Yann, Lucas, Lilya, Tommy et Tracy rigolaient.

Le groupe d'amis venaient d'assister au concert des fall out boy.

"Il n'est pas tard, ça vous dit de finir la soirée chez moi autour d'une bière" Demanda Tommy.

Yann avait rencontré Tommy à l'école de gendarmerie et ils étaient devenus amis. Tous deux avaient obtenu un poste au sein de la même brigade à Perpignan. Tommy avait le beguin pour Tracy, qui tenait un food truck, juste devant leur lieu de travail.

"Je suis partante" Déclara Yasmine. Elle était pompier et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait rencontré Yann et Tommy.

Quant à Lilya, c'est en suivant la carrière de Lucas, et sa rivalité avec son meilleur ami Philippe, qu'elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Yann et Lucas.

Philippe, lui n'avait pas pu venir.

Très vite, la bande d'amis se retrouvèrent chez Tommy qui ne vivait pas loin de la salle de concert.

"Ah, j'aurais voulu qu'il dure toute la nuit ce concert..." Lança Yann.

"Je crois pas que Lucas, aurait pas supporté si un deuxième gars s'était jeté sur toi pour t'embrasser par surprise" Pouffa Tracy.

"Ah ah , très drôle" Fit Lucas en se rémémorant, le jeune brun qui avait violer les lèvres de son petit ami dans un moment de frénésie musical.

"Oh tu sais, je suis sure que tu l'aurais eu aussi ton baiser volé, si tu n'avais été aussi grand Lucas, c'est pas pratique..." Se moqua Yasmine.

Yann passa son bras autour de la taille de Lucas.

"Arrêtez de l'embêter avec cette histoire, je vous signale que je n'étais pas consentant... " Ajouta Yann.

"C'est juste que la tête que Lucas à tiré, c'était mémorable!" Déclara Tommy.

"C'est mignon comme ils sont toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre après tout ce temps " Confirma Lilya.

"Bon! C'est bon là! Vous pouvez passer à autre chose!" Rala Lucas.

Tommy alluma la télévision.

"Tommy, tu fais quoi là?" Demanda Yann soupçonneux.

"Je veux juste voir, vite fait, sur qui sera la prochaine émission" les grands noms de la police.", l'emission se termine dans pas longtemps, je veux savoir."

Yann soupira.

"Tommy, tu me fais penser à ces urgentistes qui en sortant du boulot, regardent encore des series médicales" Fit Yasmine " Moi, je peux pas."

"Moi non plus" confirma Yann ".

"Heureusement " Fit Lucas " D'ailleurs on ne regarde pratiquement aucune série policière."

Tommy avait les yeux fixés sur les dernière minutes du reportage qu'il adorait suivre chaque samedi soir. Nul doute qu'il regarderait le replay le lendemain.

"C'est ainsi que s'achève notre portrait sur le commissaire Broussard" Annonça Harry Roselmack.

Yann et Lucas grignotaient quelques biscuits apéritifs avec les filles et discutaient de la meilleure prestation du groupe des fall out boy.

"La semaine prochaine, notre émission reviendra sur un très grand nom de la police qui nous a malheureusement quitté trop tôt, le commissaire divisionnaire Ronan Berg."

Lucas et Yann se figèrent, ils tournèrent leurs têtes en direction de la télévision, pensant tous deux avoir mal entendu. Et il vivrent quelques secondes d'images d'interview de l'homme qui avait voulu les tuer pour les faire taire.

Leur sang se glaça dans leur veine.

"Oh trop bien! C'est le commissaire Berg la semaine prochaine, un héros du Raid en plus!" s'enthousiasma Tommy.

"C'est quoi cette putain d'emission que tu regardes Tommy?" Demanda Lucas.

"Les grands noms de la police, chaque samedi soir, y a un documentaire, sur les flics qui ont marqués l'histoire, ou qui étaient vraiment des pointures... j'adore! " Expliqua Tommy.

Yann qui d'habitude était le plus locace, demeurait muet. Un tas de questions le tourmentaient.

Lucas se leva du canapé.

"Bon,c'est pas tout ça! mais il est tard!"

"Il n'est même pas 23h! "Lança Lilya.

"Yann, on y va!" Ordonna Lucas.

Yann reprit ses esprits.

"Oui, Lucas a raison, j'ai un coup de barre, d'un coup..."

En quelques minutes, ils quittèrent leurs amis qui étaient un peu surpris par le soudain départ du couple

Sur le chemin qui les menait à leur maison, l'ancienne demeure de la grand-mère de Yann. Lucas de décolèrait pas!

"C'est quoi ce bordel? Un héros de la police!."

"Demain matin, j'appelle Hélène. Je n'y comprends rien non plus!"

"On l'appelle ce soir! Hors de question d'attendre demain."

Alors qu'ils rentraient chez eux, Yann déclara.

"En même temps, à l'époque, on s'est pas interessé de savoir ce qui avait été dit aux médias, au sujet de l'enquète."

"Parce qu'on avait pas à se poser la question! Mais manifestement, on a oublié de nous dire informer de quelque chose!" Grogna Lucas.

Yann appela Hélène, malgré qu'il était près de 23h30. Elle décrocha rapidement.

"Yann? Y a un soucis?" Il était rare que son fils adoptif appelle si tard.

"Non, enfin oui... "

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" C'était la voix de Stéphane au loin.

Yann mis sur haut parleur pour Lucas puisse entendre.

"Tu connais, l'emission " Les grands noms de la police?" Questionna Yann.

"De nom, je ne regarde pas." Répondit Hélène.

"On est tombé par hasard dessus et sur la bande annonce du prochain reportage... " Commença Yann " Il est sur Ronan Berg, le héros de la police et du Raid... Tu peux m'expliquer..."

"Ah " Fit Hélène. Puis elle marqua un temps de pause.

Lucas trépignait d'impatience. Yann avait un mauvais préssentiment.

" Comme Berg s'était suicidé, l'affaire à été classée sans suite. Il n'y a pas pu avoir de procès."

"C'est la procédure normale" confirma Yann " Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport"

" Quand j'ai rendu mon rapport et mes conclusions sur l'affaire, tous les agents qui ont travaillé sur cette enquète on été convoqués chez le procureur, l'ex procureur, Vidal."

"Vidal?" Firent Lucas et Yann en même temps " Celui qui se présente à la présidence de la république?"

"Oui, celui là même. Et contre mon avis, et celui de Marco, ce baltringue de Vidal à décidé qu'il n'était pas bon pour l'image de la police de révéler que le commissaire Berg était à l'origine de tout. La déclaration officielle , fut donc, que c'était une histoire entre les deux gangs mafieux, celui de Big Ben et de Milo Ubieta."

"Putain " Pesta Lucas.

"Vidal avait déjà des vues sur une carrière politique à l'époque. Mon avis est qu'il aurait eu des graves problèmes vu que c'est lui qui avait accordé à Berg le poste et tout son soutien.., nous on est tenu au secret professionel. On pouvait rien dire."

Yann était hors de lui, mais pour l'instant il gardait son sang froid.

"Et Big Ben, il a laissé se faire accuser comme ça?" Questionna Yann.

"Vidal est un malin, il lui appliqué la loi Perben 2"

"C'est pas vrai! " Lança Yann.

"C'est quoi ça, la loi Perben 2?" Demanda Lucas.

Yann répondit.

"Entre autres, elle permet un statut de repenti. Tu fais très peu de prison, juste pour dire, et après il te file, une protection, un nouveau nom, une nouvelle vie."

"Big ben, n'a fait qu'un an.."Complèta Hélène.

"Et pourquoi tu nous as rien dit?" Questionna Yann.

"Vous nous avez jamais rien demandé, vous aviez 16 ans et vous aviez de gros problemes de syndrome post traumatique. On nous a conseillé qu'il fallait mieux ne rien dire..."

"Putain de merde" Lança Lucas abbasourdi.

"OK, on va te laisser. Bonne soirée" Yann raccrocha avant même qu'Hélène ne put dire quoi que ce soit.

"C'est du délire!" Déclara Lucas dégouté.

Yann lui saisit la première chose qui lui passa sous la main, et l'envoya valser contre le mur.

Un long silence passa. Le temps pour le couple de réaliser toutes les implications des dernières révélations.

Une fois couchés, aucun des deux n'arrivaient à trouver le sommeil. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre se rémémorant, le cauchemar qu'ils avaient vécus.

Soudain Yann déclara.

"Hors de question, qu'on honore ce salaud... et j'en ai la nausée à penser qu'un type comme Vidal puisse avoir la moindre chance de devenir président."

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire..." Fit Lucas.

"On balance tout à la presse. On est majeur maintenant. On peut faire ce qu'on veut. Toutes les preuves doivent se trouver aux archives de la gendarmerie de Cérès."

Lucas regarda son petit ami, un peu paniqué. Yann était déterminé.

"T'es sérieux là?"

"Carrément. On est et on restera à jamais les témoins, les uniques témoins en vie, Berg était un pédophile et un psychopathe. Je veux que la vérité soit révélée! Je veux la justice!"

Lucas prit la main de Yann dans la sienne.

"Je te comprends, mais faut réfléchir. On va s'attaquer à un politique très populaire. On risque de perdre beaucoup. Je pense qu'on devrait dormir et en reparler à tête reposée."

"C'est tout réfléchi!" Fit Yann.

"Ah non, c'est pas tout réfléchi. Non!"

"Lucas, t'es sérieux là! Tu veux être complice de ce mensonge! On va laisser le monde penser que Ronan Berg est un héros! Il a tué une fille de 14 ans, il a failli nous tuer ainsi que ma mère! " Hurla Yann.

"T'as vraiment envie de te replonger la dedans Yann? Peut être que c'est mieux d'oublier. On a une petite vie, tranquille. Tu pourrais risquer ta carrière! Ca risque de stresser ta mère! et Penses à Hélène et mes parents! Si la machine médiatique s'emballe..." Argumenta Lucas.

Yann se sépara des bras de Lucas et lui tourna le dos.

"Vas y , fais moi la gueule " Pesta Lucas " Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison putain!"

Yann ne répondit pas. Et Lucas essaya de l'enlacer en vain. Yann le repoussa.

"T'es chiant! " Rétorqua Lucas en tournant le dos à son tour à son petit ami.

Le lendemain, Yann parti pour son travail et retrouva son chien. En effet, il était passé maitre chien, en spécialité "pistage ". Les derniers mots de Lucas furent " on en reparle ce soir! T'as pas interet à aller voir la presse, sans qu'on en rediscute!".

Yann fit un gros calin à son chien.

Lucas avait peu dormi. Il arriva a son club pour s'entrainer.

"T'as une sale tête " déclara Philippe. " C'était si nul que ça les fall out boy?"

Philippe avait rejoint le club de Lucas l'année précédence.

"Non, c'était super...Je me suis pris la tête avec Yann...c'est tout".

"Oh oh! y en enfin de l'eau dans le gaz du couple modèle." Lança Phillipe ravi de cette information.

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel. Il se rappelait les mots de Yann " Tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir les yeux, Philippe, il attend qu'une chose, c'est que je dégage du paysage pour te mettre la main dessus... Il essaie toujours de mettre de l'huile sur le feu entre nous..."

Lucas pensait que Yann exagérait. Philippe était un éléctron libre. Il lui avait confié aimer les hommes, mais aussi les femmes. Et il avait toujours bien fait en sorte que ses relations gays, restent cachées. Et il n'avait jamais fait aucune allusion à son égard.

Yann et philippe s'entendaient comme chien et chat. Mais Lucas, admirait Philippe, c'était un prodige du VTT, la compétition entre eux faisait rage. Et il y avait une emulation entre eux.

"Dans deux ans, les jeux olympiques Lucas..." Fit Phillipe et continua. "Gagner une médaille olympiques aux jeux de Paris, dans son pays! Faut penser qu'à ça! " Termina t'il avant de s'elancer sur le terrain.

Lucas le regardait évoluer avec aise. Il avait de la grace sur son vélo.

"Il bosse comme un dingue " Dit Rayane un autre membre de l'equipe de France qui était également dans leur club.

Lucas était tracassé. A deux ans des jeux Olympiques, c'était pas le moment de voir sa vie exploser de nouveau. Et en même temps, il ne pouvait nier que Yann avait raison. Ils avaient failli mourir, Il avait été a deux doigts de renoncer aux vtt comme il le pratiquait.. Et L'idée qu'on parle de Berg en Héros était insupportable.

Il fallait calculer tous les risques, ce qu'ils pouvaient perdre dans une bataille pareille. Yann, meme si témoin à l'époque, était un gendarme maintenant, et il s'attaquerait à sa hierarchie d'une certaine manière.

Et il n'avait aucune garantie que parler change quoi que soit. Peut être que cela ne ferait aucun remous.. Et dans ce cas, comment gérer l'injustice, l'indifférence?

Il monta sur son vélo et s'élança à la poursuite de Philippe. Il l'avait presque rattrapé quand il failli chuter pour se rattraper de justesse avait un saut d'obstacle de type tremplin.

L'image de Berg lui était revenu en mémoire. Philippe se précipita vers lui.

"C'était quoi cette merde, que tu viens de faire?" Demanda t'il inquièt.

"Je pensais à autre chose" Dit Lucas.

"Je te trouve un peu pale..."

"C'est rien, je te dis..."

" C'est la faute de Yann..." Pesta Phillipe.

"Ca n'a rien à voir!" Lança Lucas.

" Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça Lucas... Putain mais y a pas que Yann dans la vie! Je suis là aussi!" s'énerva Philippe tout en étant très inquièt.

Soudain, Philippe embrassa Lucas.

A suivre.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

Notes de l'auteur : Merci à tous ceux qui laissent une review ^^ Ca fait toujours plaisir. Voici le chapitre 12 et j'espère que celui ci vous plaira.

Lucas repoussa gentilment mais fermement Philippe.

"Stop". Ordonna t'il.

Philippe s'écarta et les deux amis se regardèrent en silence. Lucas avait tout sauf envie de se retrouver dans cette situation. Yann l'avait pourtant prévenu et malgré tout il avait été surpris. Ce fut finalement Philippe pas prêt à s'avouer vaincu qui prit la parole en premier.

"Bon manifestement, tu ne t'y attendais pas... Je pensais que tu..." Commença Philippe.

"Non, en fait, Yann m'avait bien dit que..."

Philippe écarquilla les yeux.

"On pourrait ne pas parler de lui mais de nous!" Rétorqua Philippe.

" Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de nous.. Pas dans ce sens là. Tu es mon meilleur pote... Mais.." Commença Lucas, inconfortable avec le sujet.

"Mais, tu ne peux pas nier qu'on s'éclate quand on est ensemble. On partage une passion en commun et on est un putain de duo sur les pistes! J'ai jamais ressenti ça avec personne. On peut parler des heures... Et tu me plait de fou Lucas. Pour toi, je serais prêt à faire mon coming out."

Lucas se passa la main dans les cheveux.

"Philippe, Je suis d'accord mais c'est la passion du vtt notre moteur... et je suis avec Yann."

" Et donc, rien n'empèche de voir ce que ça pourrait donner entre nous... Et toi et Yann, sérieux, Lucas, vous avez l'air d'un couple de petits vieux. Vous avez 22 ans et je ne vois aucune passion... Vous êtes dans la routine et l'habitude d'être ensemble." Argumenta Philippe.

Lucas ne s'attendait pas à ça.

"Tu le vois peut être comme ça, mais ça ne reflète pas la réalité et y a pas de mal à aimer la paix et la tranquilité."

" Ou tout simplement, tu te persuades que c'est ce que tu veux, parce que tu n'as jamais connu autre chose. Vous vous connaissez depuis vos 16 ans c'est ça?"

"15 mais on est en couple depuis nos 16 ans" Corrigea Lucas.

"Des ados, un premier amour... C'est précieux mais c'est aussi le cours normal des choses que ça se finisse un jour. Faut juste que tu ouvres les yeux et que tu comprennes qu'il y a d'autres possibilités."

"Je ne quitterai jamais Yann, Philippe. Jamais."

Philippe croisa ses bras. Il semblait déterminer.

"Tu sais quoi, réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit... Parce que manifestement, tu ne t'es jamais posé ces questions. Mais ensemble, on pourrait vivre à mille à l'heure. Finit les soirées charentaises devant la tv. Du jour au lendemain, on pourrait s'envoler pour New York, faire la fête et baiser toute la nuit... Partir à l'aventure, ensemble, dans les endroits les plus dingues pour faire du cross country à l'état sauvage, au lieu de te limiter toujours aux mêmes paysages ici. "

"Philippe..." Fit Lucas avant d'être interrompu.

"Je ne veux pas de réponses maintenant,, tout ça c'est nouveau pour toi, et je te laisse le temps de réfléchir à la vie qu'on pourrait avoir ensemble."

Pour Lucas c'était tout réfléchi mais il hésita un instant avant de le dire à Philippe, il ne l'écouterait pas si il lui disait maintenant. Son ami remonta sur son vélo et fila plus vite que le vent.

"Pff " Soupira Lucas, il ne lui manquait plus que ça au tableau.

Yann était au travail, et Lucas avait décidé de prendre son après midi, loin de Philippe pour réfléchir. Non à pas à ce dernier, mais à ce que Yann voulait faire, à savoir informer la presse.

Le documentaire allait passer à la tv le samedi suivant. Ils avaient peu de marge de manoeuvre. Il alluma la tv et décida de se repasser en replay, la fin de l'emission avec la bande annonce du numéro sur Ronan Berg.

C'était insoutenable. La colère l'envahit. Il prit son téléphone pour avertir ses parents qu'il allait passer les voir d'ici une heure. Qu'il devait leur parler et en attendant de regarder sur le replay, la fin de l'emission " les grands noms de la police".

Lucas arriva enfin chez ces parents.

"Alors vous avez vu?" Demanda t'il de suite.

"Oui" fit Leila..." On ne pensait pas qu'un jour..."

"Lucas, " Fit Eric "Hélène à l'époque nous avait expliqué en tout confidentialité.. J'ai failli exploser la tv quand j'ai vu qu'il avait mis ça sur le dos des gangs de Perpignan..."

"Super! Vous saviez et vous nous avez rien dit non plus!" s'exaspéra Lucas.

"Vous étiez des ados.."

"Ouais, je sais Hélène nous a déja fait la leçon au téléphone!"

Leila s'approcha de son fils.

"Tu devrais te calmer, assis toi. Tu veux un café?"

"Non, j'aime toujours pas le café... Si vous avez de la Vodka par contre, je prendrais bien la bouteille."

"Lucas! " Sermona son père.

"Je rigole..." Fit Lucas énervé.

"A part ça, tout va bien? " Questionna sa mère.

"Avec Yann, on va tout dire à la presse." Lança Lucas.

"J'appelle Hélène." Fit Leila en prenant son téléphone et en sortant de la pièce.

Eric s'approcha de son fils.

"Fils... Je comprends que tu sois en colère, crois moi, j'étais furieux à l'époque, mais , vous devez réfléchir...A toutes les conséquences..."

"C'est tout réfléchi. Je viens juste vous prévenir."

"On pourrait peut être en discuter, ça pourrait faire un gros scandale avec l'emission de samedi... Et les médias sont pas des tendres. Vous allez être exposés toi et Yann. Hélène aussi, on viendra nous poser des questions. Tu as envie d'avoir les journalistes H24 à ta porte?"

Lucas ne répondit pas. Leilà revint dans le salon." Hélène, Stéphane et Anne arrivent avec Yann..."

"Yann?" Fit Lucas étonné.

"Il a prit son après midi pour venir discuter de tout ça aussi. Tu n'étais pas au courant?"

"Non. Les grands esprits se rencontrent..." Lança Lucas,c'était du Yann tout craché. Il ne lachait jamais rien.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde était réuni.

" On a eu la même idée, on dirait " Fit Lucas à Yann en le prenant dans ses bras.

Yann lui déposa un baiser rapide mais plein d'amour sur les lèvres.

" Ma mère est à fond avec nous. Elle m'a dit qu'elle tiendrait le coup. Stéphane aussi" Confia Yann.

"Mes parents sont plus mitigés..." Révéla Lucas.

" Je suis content que tu aies changé d'avis Lucas." Dit Yann en prenant la main de son petit ami dans la sienne.

Tous étaient assis autour de la table du salon des Moreaux.

"Je serais tenue au secret profesionnel." Annonça Hélène. "Ayant travaillé sur l'affaire, à part, " aucun commentaire " et " Je n'ai fais qu'obéir aux ordres" . Je ne pourrais rien dire d'autres.

"Ca reste votre décisions, les enfants..." Fit Stéphane.

" A titre personnel, si je pouvais avoir la tête de ce baltringue de Vidal. Je ne serais pas mécontente." Ajouta Hélène. " Par contre, il fera tout pour vous pourrir la vie..C'est un politique... Il utilisera tout ce qu'il peut pour faire diversion."

"On a rien à cacher " Dit Yann.

" Les grands journaux, vous respecteront, plus ou moins, mais les journaux à scandales, ou people... Même si Lucas n'est pas un personnage médiatique, il fait parti de l'équipe de France de VTT. Il a été champion de France, médaille de bronze au champion du monde...Les jeux olympiques dans deux ans" Expliqua Hélène.

"Eh bien, pour une fois, y aura un coup de projecteur sur ce sport! Y en a que pour le foot dans ce pays... ça changera." Lança Lucas.

Yann semblait lui avoir compris les véritables pensées d'Hélène.

"Putain, les photos... Lucas, ce que veut dire Hélène c'est qu'il y a toutes les chances, qu'un de ces journaux people, balance les photos de nous, de ce soir là..."

"Ah" Fit soudain Lucas, qui n'avait pas pensé à cela.

"Quelles photos? De quoi vous parlez?" Fit le Père de Lucas.

Hélène expliqua rapidement, que le dossier contenait des photos prises par Martial.

Yann et Lucas se regardèrent. Aucun d'eux ne parlerait du chantage, de la rançon et du cambriolage.

" De toute façon, Lucas et moi, on a fait notre coming out , dans nos métiers...Donc ça sera embarrassant mais rien de destructeur..." Confirma Yann.

" Je pense comme mon fils" Fit Anne "Ils sont forts, nos garçons. Tant qu'on fait bloc derrière eux. Tout ira bien."

Tous se mirent donc d'accord. Hélène donna le numéro d'un journaliste du JDD.

Lucas prit de suite contact. Le journaliste se révéla très intéressé. Un rendez-vous fut prit pour le lendemain. Seul Lucas pourrait s'y rendre. Yann devant assurer son service et il était préférable, vu sa position dans la gendarmerie, que son nom et sa signature n'apparaissent pas dans les registres de consultations des archives.

"Biensur, il y a aussi la possibilité que l'affaire ne prenne pas..." Dit stéphane en disant au revoir au jeune couple qui allait regagner Perpignan.

"C'est une possibilité, mais le papier sera écrit. Certains auront lu la vérité. On aura pas de regret " Dit Yann.

De retour chez eux, Lucas et Yann discutaient encore de comment ils désirait que l'article soit écrit.

"Il va falloir aussi prévenir en amont, nos amis... Pas question qu'ils découvrent ça en lisant le journal ou à la tv... Surtout Tommy."

"Ouais.. En parlant d'amis... Philippe m'a embrassé ce matin..."

A suivre.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Le coeur de Yann se serra dans sa poitrine à ces mots. Lucas lui expliqua tout ce qui avait été dit entre lui et Philippe.

"Tu penses qu'il y a du vrai dans ce qu'il dit?" S"inquièta Yann.

"Non, Il voit notre relation de l'extérieur et c'est complètement différent de son type de vie." Rassura Lucas.

Yann faisait une petite mine.

"Eh Yann c'est quoi cette tête? Je n'ai aucune intention de te quitter. En plus, tu n'as jamais eu l'air de trop t'occuper de à part le fait que vous vous ne vous entendez pas..."

"Je ne voulais pas être le petit ami pénible qui montrait sa jalousie et puis j'ai confiance en toi aussi. Donc..." Fit Yann.

"Ah! Donc tu étais jaloux? " Taquina Lucas en le prenant dans ses bras.

" J'ai surtout confiance en notre relation.. Le reste c'était un peu de jalousie..." Confessa Yann. "Ca aide aussi, que tu vois absolument pas les signaux que t'envoies les gens qui sont interessés par toi..."

"Oh! C'est parce que ... Mon amour pour toi m'aveugle totalement." Déclara Lucas en l'embrassant. Yann souriait tout en lui rendant son baiser.

" Je t'aime " Dit Yann en deposant un tendre baiser dans le cou de Lucas.

"Confidence pour confidence, tu peux pas savoir comment j'ai détesté Tommy pendant ton année à l'école de gendarmerie..."

Yann ouvrit grand les yeux.

"J'ai beaucoup pris sur moi aussi. En plus Tommy c'est pas Philippe, il n'est pas arrogant, ou un peu peste parfois. C'est vraiment un chouette type. Et..."

" Il est hétéro, ça n'a rien à voir avec Philippe"

"Au téléphone, c'était toujours Tommy a fait ci, Tommy m'a aidé à faire ça... Hétéro ou pas ça m'aurait fait une belle jambe si tu étais tombé amoureux de lui..."

Yann caressa le bras de Lucas.

"Pourquoi tu m'as jamais rien dit..?"

"Parce que je voulais pas être le petit ami pénible... Et quand on se retrouvait les weekend... Tout doute s'envolait. Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour moi." Fit Lucas fièrement.

" Je n'ai jamais aimé un autre que toi Lucas." Fit Yann en déposant un baiser sur sa main. " Je t'aime tellement, j'aurais jamais cru ça possible,mais je t'aime encore plus qu'à nos débuts. Et j'étais fou amoureux de toi."

Le coeur de Lucas se mit à battre à 100 à l'heure à cette nouvelle déclaration. Comme à son habitude, les émotions prenaient le dessus et il en perdait toute élocution.

"Oh pitié, tais toi..." Fit t'il en souriant, le regard plein de contentement et d'amour.

Yann se jeta sur lui et il basculèrent sur le canapé. Il le ravagea de baisers.

"Yann... attends" Dit Lucas en posant ces deux mains sur le visage de celui ci. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Quoi?"

Mais Lucas restait silencieux à chercher ses mots alors il décida de l'embrasser à nouveau avec toute la passion et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Yann. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire l'intensité de son amour pour Yann.

Plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient réinvesti leur chambre à coucher.

"J'espère tout de même que ça ne va pas gacher l'amitié que j'ai avec Philippe.."

"Je suis plus inquièt dans le sens ou ce type et moi avons un gros point commun, ce qui fait sans doute qu'on ne se supporte pas trop... "

"Ah oui?"

"On ne lache pas... On est des tête de mules"

"Maintenant que tu le dis..." Confirma Lucas.

"Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir marquer mon territoire plus franchement avec lui".

Lucas se mit à rire.

"Je suis ton territoire maintenant..."

"Rigoles, mais maintenant qu'il a clairement dit ces intentions, il va falloir que je lui montre un peu plus ma façon de penser si il s'approche un peu trop."

"Oh c'est mignon ça! " renchérit Lucas. "Il va pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive."

Yann et Lucas s'embrassèrent de nouveau avec passion.

"Encore?" Fit Lucas amusé.

"La nuit ne fait que commencer" Renchérit Yann.

Le lendemain, Yann retrouva Tommy à la gendarmerie. Lucas avait rendez vous avec le journaliste aujourd'hui et ils attendraient les conclusions de ce dernier pour savoir comment faire et que dire à leur amis.

"On a peu de chance de retrouver cette gamine en vie..." Soupira Tommy.

" Aucune trace... Toute la matinée à pister et ça n'a rien donné..."

Les gars, y a eu un accident en centre ville, vous pouvez y aller. Alex va vous donner les coordonnées. Les pompiers sont déja sur place. " Ce n'etait pas une suggestion mais un ordre de leur chef.

Sur place, Yasmine les attendait pour faire un rapide résumé de la situation. Un mort , un blessé.

"Yann, je peux te parler deux minutes?"

"Oui?"

"Tommy et Tracy, sont en train de me rendre dingue. Il faut faire quelque chose!"

"Comment ça,?"

" Faut les aider à ce qu'ils devoilent leur sentiments, ça fait des mois que ça dure et ils sont aveugles! Et moi , ça me rend folle. Hier Tracy a passé la nuit chez moi à tourner autour du pot sans comprendre aucune de mes allusions! C'est plus possible."

"C'est vraiment l'endroit idéal pour parler de ça Yasmine." Ironisa Yann.

"Juste pour te dire que si vous pouviez organiser avec Lucas, une soirée chez vous et qu'on les pousse un peu..."

" Pourquoi chez nous?" Demanda Yann.

"Chez moi c'est trop petit, chez Tommy aussi, après y a chez philippe c'est vrai que c'est immense chez lui.."

" Ok ça sera chez nous. On en parle plus tard, parce que là ton collègue est en train de ramasser les restes de la victime sans toi... ".

Pendant ce temps, Lucas venait de raconter au journaliste toute l'histoire. Ils avaient également été consultés les archives et le dossier.

" Dans le contexte actuel, c'est une bombe votre histoire." Confirma le journaliste.

"Vous allez publier quand ?"

" Dimanche, après l'emission, pour un meilleur impact. J'avoue que je n'en reviens toujours pas moi même. Je vous ferais parvenir mon article. Je ne nommerai pas vos noms de familles, mais ça ne changera rien. Dans les 24h à 48h, ça sortira, les autres journalistes les donneront."

"On à bien réfléchi.. On est prêt." Dit Lucas.

"L'avantage de votre affaire, c'est qu'il y a pas de place au doute. Toutes les preuves sont solides. Si ll ne se serait pas suicidé, il aurait été condamné à coup sur.".

"Merci."

Lucas téléphona à Yann.

"C'est fait. Ca paraitra dimanche, il nous enverra l'article un peu en avance." Annonça Lucas.

"Tu as une voix bizarre... Ca va Lucas...?"

"Ouais ça va aller, je gère. Juste que reparler de tout ça... Je pensais que ça allait être plus facile... C'est pas trop le cas."

"Ok... Tu as besoin que je passe te voir?"

"Non... On se voit ce soir. Je dois passer voir Philippe."

"Ok..."

" A ce soir."

Lucas sonna à la porte du loft de Philippe. Celui ci lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire charmeur.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais si tot... Je ne sais pas si c'est un bon ou mauvais signe..."

" J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit.. Et je vais être franc avec toi, je t'apprécie énormément en tant qu'ami. Je ne veux pas perdre cette amitié."

"Tu as peur c'est tout. C'est normal d'avoir peur de changer de vie..."

Lucas s'enerva un petit peu.

"Non, j'ai pas peur, la peur je connais crois moi! Ca n'a rien à voir avec la peur."

Philippe était dubitatif.

"Philippe, j'aime Yann. Je sais ce que tu penses, mais tu te trompes. "

"Et moi je suis sur qu'on pourrait avoir un avenir ensemble..."

"C'est dingue ça, mais tu n'écoutes absolument pas quand je te parle!" Rala Lucas. "Je suis fou amoureux de Yann. Faut que je te le dise en quelle langue? C'est l'homme de ma vie!"

Philippe ne se laissait pas démonter.

" Que de grands mots! L'homme de ta vie, tu as 22 ans Lucas."

"Tu as ton idée... Et tu ne veux pas écouter. Quoi qu'il en soit. J'espère qu'on pourra rester ami"

"Tu as dit à Yann que je t'avais embrassé?" Questionna Phillipe.

"Oui. On se dit tout." Répondit Lucas.

"Oh...Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit?"

"Que pour cette fois ça passe, mais que la prochaine fois il te démolirait gueule." répondit Lucas fièrement.

Philippe se mit à rire.

"J'y crois vachement."

"Tu crois ce que tu veux. Je t'aurais prévenu." Fit Lucas en partant.

Quelques jours plus tard, Yann et Lucas recevaient donc leurs amis pour officiellement aider Tommy et Tracy à se mettre ensemble. Philippe était convié aussi mais il était venu juste pour affronter "Yann".

"Bon" Fit Yann " On va pas tourner autout du pot toute la soirée! Tommy, tu aimes beaucoup Tracy, tu veux bien lui demander de sortir avec toi? Qu'on en finisse" balança Yann sans le moindre tact.

Tracy était rouge brique et Tommy sous le choc. Philippe n'en revenait pas et les autres non plus.

"Euh..." Fit Tommy.

"Y a pas de euh..." Fit Yann à son ami. "Tracy et Tommy ça se voit que vous vous aimez bien ... Donc " Il donna un coup de coude à son ami gendarme. Finalement acculé Tommy demanda à Tracy de sortir avec lui. Elle acccepta.

Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Bien maintenant, Lucas et moi, on a quelque chose à vous faire lire..." Poursuivit Yann. " C'est important.. C'est quelque chose qu'on ne vous a jamais raconté...Au sujet de notre passé."

La bande d'amis se regardaient, intrigués.

"On a réfléchit, sur comment vous en parler, sans que ça soit trop pénible pour nous... Et bref... Demain, il y aura un article dans le journal du dimanche... Sur notre histoire... Et ça risque de faire pas mal de bruit. "

Lucas sorti d'un tiroir, plusieurs copies de l'article en question. Il distribua un exemplaire à chacun de leurs amis.

Puis il vint se rasseoir près de Yann. Main dans la main, ils observèrent leurs amis lire l'article à paraitre.

"Les Innocents.

Léna, Lucas et Yann.

Elle s'appelait Léna. Elle avait quartoze quand elle est morte étranglée des mains d'un pédophile qui se faisait appelé Lancelot. Lucas et Yann avaient Seize ans, quand ils virent Lancelot abattre de sang froid quatres hommes . Traqués, par le tueur,ils ont bien failli être mis au silence à jamais chacun ayant survécu à une tentative d'assassinat.

Vous vous demandez pourquoi vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la petite Léna, ou de Yann et Lucas... Pourtant vous connaissez qui se cache sous le nom de Lancelot, et je vais bientot vous révéler son identité.

Les faits que je vais vous relater se sont déroulés en septembre 2017, vous vous souvenez la tuerie de Cérès, les attaques à Perpignan? La guerre des gangs à l'origine de tout cela? Sauf que l'on vous à menti, à vous comme à moi. Les gangs mafieux de Perpignan n'avaient absolument rien à voir dans tout cela.

C'était Lancelot. Lancelot est Ronan Berg, oui le commissaire divisionnaire Ronan Berg; et non, il ne s'est pas suicidé à cause de problèmes familiaux. Il s'est donné la mort parce que les deux jeunes témoins clefs ont pu permettre à la police et la gendarmerie de le démasquer.

Vous ne comprenez pas, vous êtes choqués. Pourquoi n'avez vous rien su? Parce qu'un procureur avide, qui voulait faire une carrière politique, avait beaucoup à perdre... Je parle de l'ex procureur Vidal, oui, le candidat à la presidentielle...Celui la même qui a nommé Ronan Berg à la tête de l'enquète de ces propres meurtres...

Ils n'étaient que des adolescents, des innocents qui ont connu l'enfer. Maintenant devenus adultes, ils ont décidés de parler, de raconter leur histoire, de dénoncer les mensonges. (...)

l'article était long, deux doubles pages avec les photos de Ronan Berg tuant froidement les hommes et Yann et Lucas terrifiés prenant la fuite.

"Putain de merde " Fit Tommy. Le premier à rompre le silence.

Philippe ne prononça pas un mot mais en arriva à la conclusion qu'il n'aurait jamais la moindre chance avec Lucas.

Une semaine plus tard, le battage médiatique était à son plein. Vidal était mort politiquement. Yann et Lucas avaient du répondre à multiples interviews.

Tout le monde les appelaient : Les Innocents. Du titre de l'article du JDD.

Yann et Lucas soupiraient devant les pages du magazine closer.

"Tout ce mal qu'on s'est donné à l'époque pour que ces photos ne soient vues par personne... Et maintenant elles sont en Une d'un magazine people... Quelle ironie " Fit Yann.

" Et mon père ne sait toujours pas qu'il a déboursé 2000 euros involontairement ..." renchérit Lucas.

"On lui dira un jour... Mais quand on sera beaucoup plus vieux..." Proposa Yann.

"Beaucoup, beaucoup plus vieux..." Confirma Lucas.

Fin.

 **Je vous rassure, il y aura tout de même un épilogue.**


	14. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

4 ans plus tard

Il faisait un beau soleil et Yann sortait de la piscine après quelques brasses. Leur piscine. Ils avaient pu faire construire leur maison à Cérès. Lucas avait gagné la médaille d'argent aux jeux Olympiques et la médaille d'or pour le parcours en groupe.

Il faisait moins de compétitions, et travaillait en tant que moniteur VTT dans les environs. Il était très demandé. Plus tard, quand son père partirait à la retraite, il était convenu qu'il reprenne également la scierie.

Quant à Yann, il était toujours gendarme maitre chien, mais il avait obtenu non sans mal sa mutation à Cérès. Il travaillait avec Hélène.

Yann vint s'installer aux cotés de Lucas qui faisait bronzette.

"Yann..." Commença Lucas " Y a une question que je me pose depuis un moment..."

"Quoi comme question?" Questionna Yann.

"Pourquoi on est toujours pas mariés?"

Yann regarda Lucas interloqué puis répondit

"Peut être parce que j'attends que tu fasses ta demande..."

Lucas sourit

"Tu risques d'attendre longtemps parce que ce n'est pas comme cela que ça marche entre nous..." Révéla Lucas.

"Ah bon? Tu peux éclairer ma lanterne?"

Lucas regarda Yann dans les yeux.

"La tradition, c'est important, Yann..." Fit Lucas.

"La tradition?" Répéta Yann confus.

Lucas prit Yann dans ses bras.

"C'est toi qui m'a embrassé en premier... C'est toi qui a dit "Je t'aime" en premier..."

"Ah d'accord, donc du coup, c'est aussi à moi de faire la demande en mariage" Dit Yann en s'exclaffant.

"Voilà..." Insista Lucas.

" Je comprends..." Fit Yann en donnant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Lucas avant de se relever pour replonger dans la piscine, laissant un Lucas frustré de ne pas avoir pu répondre à la question qu'il attendait.

Yann se mit au bord de la piscine...

"Tu sais Lucas, quand je repense à ton histoire de tradition, je me dis que c'est toi qui m'a emmené dans la cabane de ton père où il y avait un lit... Et c'est toi qui m'a dit , je cite " Je ne veux pas que tu partes ".

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel .

Yann poursuivit

"Et là, c'est toi qui..."

Lucas lui coupa la parole.

"Mais n'importe quoi... C'est pas du tout ça" lui répondit Lucas de mauvaise foi.

Puis il s'approcha du rebord ou se trouvait Yann. Il décida de s'asseoir et plongea ses pieds et jambes dans l'eau. Yann se remonta et s'installa prés de lui. Il le fixa avec un air malicieux.

"Donc si on suit la tradition... " Continua Yann " Lucas, veux tu m'épouser ?"

Lucas sourit à Yann avec amour.

"Ferme ta gueule " lui dit t'il en l'embrassant et en l'entrainant dans l'eau.

Fin.

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire ma fic ^^.


End file.
